A Wolf, A Dragon, and A Mage
by laknight11
Summary: Lucy is the light of Fairy Tail, she never lets anything get her down for too long, not even Team Natsu ignoring her. But who are these two beasts entering her life now, defending her, protecting her, and why have they chosen her of all people? Rating may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided that after reading so many stories on here that I wanted to try one out myself! I have quite a few stories just sitting around on my computer, but finally decided to upload one to see what you all think! Hopefully it won't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! No matter how much I wish I did.**

Cht. 1

Honey brown eyes opened to greet a new day once sunlight filtered through pink curtains. Yawning, the girl sat up and stretched her arms above her head till a few cracks could be heard from her joints and she sighed happily while slipping from her bed. Moving around to start her morning routine, this blonde haired girl collected her outfit she was going to wear for the day and quickly took a bath to freshen up. After she brushed her teeth and decided to keep all her hair down instead of putting it in a side ponytail like usual.

Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her appearance. She had slowly changed her fashion over the past few months. Instead of short skirts and crop tops, she preferred white ripped skinny jeans, a moss green tank top, and a brown leather jacket that reached just below her ribs, and lastly, brown ankle boots that had a little bit of a heel to them. In truth, any tank top color would work for her, but she liked how all the colors came together with this outfit. Also, even though she covered up more skin, she felt like she looked like a more mature kind of sexy. Not as many perverts called out to her when she looked this way and it was a lot easier fighting while not having to worry about her skirt flipping up.

Walking out of her bathroom she ate a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, and then put the finishing touch to her outfit. Latching on a belt she added her whip and a ring full of keys, smiling fondly at each key. Brushing a finger over one key she found out that it was around 9:30 in the morning. Satisfied that she was going to be at the guild at her usual time she walked out of her apartment and onto the road.

She hoped up on the edge to the canal that was beside her home and brushed her hand over another key, thinking one name within her mind. Out of nowhere a small poof of glitter erupted and there stood a snowman looking animal with an orange cone shaped nose and black beady eyes.

"Pun puuunn!"

Lucy giggled at her spirit, "what do you say Plue? Ready for our routine walk to the guild today?"

Plue jumped up while throwing a small paw in the air, "Pun!" he turned around, held his arms to the side for balance, and started an odd wiggle walk down the edge of the canal.

Lucy laughed again at how adorable her spirit was. After having him for so long, she still wasn't immune to his little charms. She turned when she heard her name called out, being told to be careful, and spotted the men who floated down the canal each morning. "Thanks guys! I hope you have a good day!" She heard a distant call of 'you too' since they were already downstream quite a bit.

She continued walking towards her guild, humming and saying hello to people who greeted her with a large smile on her face. She seemed to always be a morning person now, not having anyone wake her up in the morning seemed horrible at first, but she grew used to it and had come to enjoy her quiet mornings. Letting her mind wander, Lucy thought to how she was supposed to go on a mission with the team Shadow Gear today.

Her thoughts turned to why she was going with her best friend's team instead of her team.

It had been six months since the Grand Magic Games. Six months where her team slowly started drifting away from her and turning towards Lisanna. At first, they had asked permission to go on a mission alone with Lisanna to watch over her progress at starting missions again. Lucy didn't mind, not at all. She understood how her friends felt, if her mother came back to life then she would surely like to spend some time with her, this was no different since Lisanna practically 'came back from the dead'.

Then the missions started growing more frequent, Lucy was being left out more, and it seemed like Lisanna was taking her place on the team. They stopped asking Lucy to go on any missions with them, and stopped asking permission to go on ones with Lisanna. At first, this truly bothered Lucy. It was her team, right? She had many nights where she would break down and cry, and one of her spirits, mainly Loke, would open their gate to offer a shoulder to cry on.

Eventually she wasn't acknowledged by her team anymore. Her best friend Levy had noticed Lucy slipping into a depressed state and decided to invite her along on a mission, during the time, her team found out why Lucy was so down and none of them knew how to take the information. Natsu? Erza? Gray? The three people who had been through many ordeals with Lucy and had always fought so hard for the sake of their nakama would so easily forget one member? Eventually they stopped trying to figure out the reason as to why it was happening and made the decision to invite their blonde friend along with them every few missions. They treated her like she was officially part of their team, discussing different missions when it came to choose one. Since she rivaled Levy on being a bookworm, she always helped to decipher riddles or ancient language with Jet and Droy added her name into their 'Go Levy' chant for encouragement.

This started a domino effect with all the other teams. They started noticing how their celestial mage was never going on missions with her team, but with Shadow Gear. Many were confused and went to find out the meaning behind this. Everyone started asking her to go on missions with them and one by one, the guild found out that her team was practically giving her the silent treatment without a reason. Everyone disapproved what Team Natsu was doing to Lucy. Everyone thought of her as the light of the guild, a girl who could find a reason to smile even in the darkest moments. Thus, she went on many adventures with her guild mates, and became closer to anyone and everyone that she used to not talk to as much as others. Even if Lucy hadn't grown up in the guild like many others she still felt like she truly belonged in this town, surrounded by her large family of mages.

Lucy smiled at the memories she made with all the members of the guild.

She was surprised when one day Gajeel had come up to her and invited her along on a mission with him and Pantherlily. Of course she agreed and boy did she have a blast! She couldn't remember how much she laughed on that mission. Inside of the guild, Gajeel was stoic and would scowl at everyone who would come to his table other than Levy and his exceed, but outside of it he relaxed and messed around with his exceed a lot. Lily would change to his battle form, tackle Gajeel, and have a wrestling match right in the middle of the forest or road. They bickered constantly, but you could tell they meant nothing of what they said to each other. All together Lucy had an amazing time with the two and eventually got really close to them, she saw Gajeel as somewhat of an older brother she never had and they often got into name calling matches, only ending when she tackled him, or at least tried too. That man almost never budged, much to Lucy's frustration and Gajeel's amusement.

Another team that surprised her, almost to the point that she thought she was dreaming that day, was the Raijinshuu and Laxus. And they definitely had the weirdest way, out of everyone in the guild, of asking her to go on a mission. They seemed to be passing by her casually when she was sitting at the bar one day to go on a mission when suddenly Bickslow threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the guild laughing maniacally with his dolls circling her head laughing along. She had greeted this team everyday so she wasn't all too worried about being kidnapped away from the guild, but she had still struggled to at least be allowed to walk. Bickslow had finally let her down once he reached the train station where the rest of his team met up with him and they all grinned at her telling her she was going on a mission with them.

Now they all saw her as their little sister and protected her fiercely on missions. Laxus knew that if she got hurt, his grandfather would be on him in less than a second, so he always made sure Lucy was okay. They would go on missions ever now and again now and each time they would work on training Lucy, whether it be physical like hand to hand combat, or magically, trying to increase her powers to be able to call out more spirits at once. Evergreen takes her shopping all the time, saying that it was only right to go shopping with a true fairy. Bickslow now liked to randomly show up at her apartment to demand her make food for him, but she suspected it had to do a lot with the fact that she preferred him having his mask off when around her, it made him feel more welcomed since she wasn't afraid of his eyes. Freed enjoyed discussing books and different types of magic with her and having a battle of wits almost every day. And Laxus acted as her personal bodyguard and big brother. She loved the Raijinshuu more than ever and always enjoys her time with them and their teams' antics.

She went with many other teams too, eventually Juvia stopped calling her love rival after hearing how Gray treated Lucy and now thought of her as more of a sister figure and best friend. She and Wendy often took smaller missions together and Lucy thought of her as an adorable little sister now. One team Lucy was very happy about accepting her was Mira and Elfman's team. They had noticed themselves how Team Natsu treated her, Mira would see Lucy's eyes red and puffy each morning after Lucy would cry herself to sleep and always gave her a free strawberry smoothie. She truly turned into a mother figure for her while Elfman turned into an overly muscular bigger brother that said 'manly' one too many times. But she loved them nonetheless. They were both very disappointed in how Lisanna didn't seem to care about how she was taking Lucy's spot in her team and even tried talking to her about it, but it would never go anywhere, though Lucy would always tell them that it was okay and that she could be patient with her team.

Slowly Lucy fought her way out of her depressed mood and remembered that she had a whole guild that loved her. She may have thought of her team as her best friends once, but things can always change she realized. Now she smiled brightly again, much to everyone's relief, and greeted each new day with a positive attitude. Almost every morning she would go up to Master Makarov's office to talk to him for a little before going on a mission with a team or just hanging around. He gave her special permission to go on jobs with all the other teams and sometimes couldn't contain his disappointment with Team Natsu. He wanted to interfere but Lucy always talked him out of it saying she wanted to see how things would turn out naturally. She had gotten to calling him Gramps like Laxus did, but saw him as a father figure she never really got the chance to have.

As of right now, she was patiently waiting to see if her team would finally start bringing her on missions again or if something else was bound to happen. Lucy's strength and magic had grown quite a bit, now being able to call her spirits out with her mind and could hold four out for a while before growing tired, along with some new spells she could cast. She could hold her own in a fist fight if she lost her keys and had mastered using her whip. She still had a long way to go, but was happy with her progress.

"Punn Punn Punnnnnnn"

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts and memories by her little spirit doing a dance in front of her to get her attention. Looking up she realized they were in front of the guild already.

"Sorry little buddy, I was lost in my thoughts, I hope you can forgive me." Lucy explained and crouched down in front of Plue with her arms wide for a hug.

"Pun!" With a shaky nod he ran forward and crashed into her chest and hugged her fiercely.

"LUCYYYYYYYY" Her moment with her spirit ended when the guild doors opened and a blue blur slammed into her chest, knocking her back.

Laughing, Lucy hugged the new member to her hug fest. "Hey Happy, how are you doing today?" She smiled down to the blue exceed and he smiled back up at her. Happy was the only one from the team that still talked to her. He didn't understand why they were ignoring her either and were only going on missions with Lisanna. Whenever he tried to ask Natsu if they could go to Lucy's home, he would always say that he had other things to do. But Lucy was happy that Happy still liked her enough to hang out with her still, he even cut down a lot of the jokes and insults he threw at her.

"I'm good Lucy! Can you buy me a fish!?" He opened his eyes wide and Lucy saw that tears started to form, giving him the watery eyed puppy dog look.

"Stupid cat, you should know that you don't have to try that look on me now." She laughed when he stopped and looked at her sheepishly. "I don't worry about rent much now and don't mind buying you a few fish for breakfast. Plue you can go back to the spirit world if you want."

"Pun Pun!" Plue saluted to both Happy and Lucy before leaving with a show of sparkles.

Standing up, Lucy dropped Happy on her shoulder and opened the doors to the guild, "Ohayo Minna!" She smiled brightly at all the greeting she got in respond other than the table that Team Natsu occupied, but that didn't bother her like it used to. Happy shook his head at them, but Lucy continued right past them to the bar.

"Good morning Mira!"

The barmaid turned around and smiled sweetly at the celestial mage, "Morning Lucy, the usual?"

"Yes please, and add ten fish with that!" Lucy heard Happy gasp and giggled.

"Lucy! I love you!" Happy jumped to the counter and started drooling at the thought of getting ten fish instead of only one while the two girls giggled at him.

Quickly thinking, Lucy leaned over the bar before Mira could leave and whispered in her ear. Mira's eyes widened for a second before a twinkle formed in them, she nodded to Lucy and left to get her order. Happy the entire time was too deep in his fantasy about fish to notice.

Coming back, Mira handed Happy his plate of fish and Lucy her strawberry smoothie along with something wrapped in a towel. The celestial mage sipped on her smoothie while watching Happy devour his food. She smiled fondly down at the blue cat. They were best friends now, he was often found at Lucy's apartment with her and eating all the fish he could want. He even went so far to sleep over many nights and would curl into Lucy's stomach while purring. Natsu didn't seem to notice that his original partner that usually never left his side was gone most of the time now. Sure, he still fed him, but they didn't go on as many adventures together. Lucy was the one to open her arms when Happy got sad about it, and ever since then Happy was almost stuck to Lucy like glue.

Noticing that Happy was about finished with his fish she put the mystery item in front of him, "Happy why don't you go give this to Carla as a present?" Mira looked up from where she was scrubbing the counter and smiled with the same twinkle in her eye as earlier.

"Huh? What is it Lucy?" He unwrapped the towel to reveal a large fish. "Salmon?!" His eyes went wide and he stared at Lucy in shock and happiness. Apparently Carla had let it slip to Wendy that salmon was her favorite fish and Happy found out, but was never able to get one to offer it to her.

Lucy laughed at his expression, "silly cat, don't let her know I got it, this is my present to you to give her, now don't give up trying to win her, she's just being a stubborn, hard to get cat, like every girl is!" She pet his head a few times eliciting a purr from him before he took off, yelling a thank you to Lucy.

Turning around, Lucy went back to her smoothie happier than ever, she loved helping out Happy when he tried winning over the white cats affections.

"So Lucy, do you have any plans for today? Going on a job with someone or do you possibly have a date with a mystery man?" The take-over mage came back and started whipping a beer mug while Lucy internally groaned.

"Actually, no mystery man, but I am supposed to be-"

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy and the entire guild froze. The midmorning brawl paused and looked over, forgetting the battle they were just in. Gajeel turned to look from his dark corner of the guild, while Laxus and the Raijinshuu watched from the second story balcony. Master Makarov paused from drinking his beer on top of a table, Mira stopped scrubbing the bar, and Happy snapped his head up from where he was offering Carla the fish. Levy pulled her head from the book she was reading, and everyone else turned with wide eyes to look at the bar. Natsu stood there with the rest of Team Natsu and Lisanna behind him.

Lucy got over her shock quickly enough and stood up while returning a smile to Natsu's face splitting one, "Hey Natsu! Hey guys! What's up?" Maybe they were finally going to invite her on a mission again?

"How about you quit the team and let Lisanna join in your place!" After that one sentence left the pink hairs mouth an unnatural silence filled the entire guild, almost as if everyone stopped breathing and was waiting for Lucy's reaction.

Lucy stood there shocked. She knew this was a possibility ever since they stopped bringing her along on jobs, but to say it so bluntly? And to practically tell her to quit herself and let Lisanna replace her? She knew Natsu wasn't the best at words but this just took it to an all new level.

"It would be best Lucy; you could go solo to become stronger since we usually go on hard missions that include a lot of fighting. You could also learn how not to stand behind your spirits as much when you fight." Erza stated.

_I have gone on solo missions, and I've come to enjoy fighting dark guilds with people like Gajeel and the Raijinshuu. And I have always tried my best to fight alongside my spirits, even during the time I went on missions with Team Natsu._

"You wouldn't have to complain about rent anymore either, you could earn it yourself and not have to split it with us." Gray said while slowly peeling his shirt off.

_I never have to worry about rent anymore, but I've never minded splitting the reward with teammates before._

"Well, what do you say Luce! You could train with your weak spirits to get stronger and ever since Lisanna came back we've wanted her on the team, you understand right?" Natsu slung an arm around Lucy's shoulder and everyone started glaring at the oblivious team. Lucy saw that Lisanna was just smirking behind Natsu, the rest just nodded in agreement.

"NATSU!?" Happy screamed, not able to comprehend his partner talking to Lucy like that.

Lucy decided Natsu looked entirely too happy. With a quick elbow to the gut, Natsu stood hunched over clutching his stomach and Lucy took the chance to do her signal move, "LUCY KICK!" Natsu was sent flying across the guild and crashed, cracking the wall from the impact.

The guild stayed silent when Lisanna screamed and went to check up on him while Erza and Gray stood with their mouths hanging open.

Seeming to snap out of her surprise, Erza turned to glare at Lucy, "that was uncalled for Lu-" she cut off her sentence when she looked at the celestial mage. Lucy had her head lowered with her bangs overshadowing her eyes. There, everyone shivered at the glare Lucy was giving the two, her aura was more murderous than what Mira or Erza had ever displayed.

Gray took a step back while Erza stood in place and tried to glare back. With a quick swipe of her fingers, Lucy brushed here hand over her keys and growled out one word between clenched teeth, "Lupus."

Suddenly a large dark silver wolf appeared beside Lucy with his hackles raised and a fierce snarl on his face, pitch black fangs dripping with poison, and his blacker than black eyes focused solely on Team Natsu. Lucy only reached his shoulder, and he offered an intimidating presence to all who wasn't on his good side. Right now, that happened to be the unfortunate team before him.

"You all are truly stupid. I should have quit after the first month of you all ignoring me so I could move on. It has been six months now. SIX MONTHS! I thought of you all as my best friends, the ones I would always be able to rely on," she said as Natsu slowly sat up, staring at her with wide eyes while Lisanna glared at Lucy, "I'm much stronger than any of you know now and I have never relied on my spirits, they are my friends and I will always fight beside them. I would have been fine until you decided to insult MY FRIENDS! Call me weak if you want, I can always grow stronger. Say you want to replace me, fine! I can find a more trustworthy team than you. But you never, NEVER, insult my spirits! Lupus! Knock them out for me, I don't know if I could hold myself back."

Lupus looked at her from the corner of his eye as if to say 'and you think I can hold back?' He was one of Lucy's newer spirits she received on a mission about two months ago, but they soon grew to be very close and sometimes Lucy would ride on his back to get to places faster. He was like a playful little puppy when he was happy, but make him mad and he turned into a growling beast that could make the weak-hearted faint by just looking at him. He knew Lucy was mad because the people insulted him and her other spirits, but he was furious that they insulted _her._

But none the less he let out a deafening growl and lunged towards the paralyzed mages.

And no one made a move to stop him.

Lupus lifted a heavy paw and swiped at Erza with razor sharp claws, cutting through her armor like butter and quickly knocked her to the ground, the impact making her lose conscious. Next his eyes focused on Gray who stood there shaking, Lupus let out another growl, his snarl becoming fiercer, and head butted Gray into the wall next to where Natsu and Lisanna were. Following right behind the fallen mage he ran up and rammed his head against the ice mages causing Grays head to crack against the wall and make him down for the count.

As soon as he turned his head and looked at Lisanna, Natsu jumped in front of her, but the damage was done and the youngest Strauss sibling fainted. Lunging forward, the wolf latched onto Natsu's torso, burning him from his poisonous saliva, and threw him up, making him to crash into the ceiling before falling back down to ground unconscious.

With that done, Lupus trotted back to Lucy, happy that he was the one to punish the fools. Lucy stroked his snout before taking a deep breath and letting it out again. Her posture slowly straightened and she lifted her head. Sighing she thanked her spirit and let him go back while calling out her phoenix spirit.

In a burst of golden fire, the phoenix appeared with flames surrounding it.

Lucy sat back down on her bar stool and put her head in her hands. "Hey Nix, please heal my previous teammates. After that you are allowed to go back to the Spirit Realm." Even behind her hands she saw the golden light that glowed brightly after her words signaling Nix's transforming.

"What do you mean heal them, Lucy?! You should leave them just like that!"

Another sigh slipped from Lucy's mouth and she lifted her head to look at her friend. There standing was a tall man that looked the same age as her with flaming red spiked hair and piercing golden eyes. He stood there with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He never wore shirts but had on red ripped pants with black combat boots. And right now he was glaring at Lucy.

The guild stayed silent, not sure of what to make of the events that just took place. "I know what you and probably all of my other spirits are thinking right now Nix. I know none of you want me to heal them, but Lupus' poison could be quite potent. Even if they deserved to be punished for what they did to me they are still nakama and I will not leave comrades hurt. I may not be on the team anymore or be their friend, but I will still heal them if I need to. Right now I am the one who ordered Lupus to attack them and even if he did it without too much damage, I still also have the responsibility of healing them. Please do this for me, it does not mean I will forgive them for what they just did or said, but I will not be seen as the bad person here and leave them in pain."

Every mage in the guild watched on in awe, they knew Lucy was kind hearted, and all agreed that Team Natsu deserved what they got coming to them, but for her to heal them was something else. They all believed Lucy to be almost too kind, but were happy that it didn't seem like Lucy was broken from what her old team said to her.

"Tch. Whatever, but if they ever think about talking to you like that again make sure you call me out first to beat them up." After he finished he walked over to the fallen mages and surrounded his hands in a golden glow to heal their injuries. Another golden light flashed but had nothing to do with Nix.

"LUCYYYYYYY! Why didn't you call me out to beat them up?! They deserve an extra punch to the stomach!"

"Loke I didn't call you out because I knew from that fact alone that you wouldn't have held back. I don't want them dead." Loke only looked away and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'they deserve to be'. "Fine, fine," Lucy giggled, "if there's a next time you can come out with Nix to do the job."

"WHAT! No it will only be me!" The phoenix spirit came stomping back while glaring at a smug Loke.

"You must follow what our dear princess says."

"Don't you start that, she just feels bad for you since she would prefer me to beat them up over you!"

"I'm her loyal lion, I owe her my life and will always be first to Lucy, you were just here because you were told to heal the traitors."

Soon both spirits were butting heads and insulting each other while Lucy and the rest of the guild sweat dropped at their actions. Before another brawl could start because of her spirits she forced their gates closed and rolled her eyes. She had some weird spirits she admitted in her mind.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy looked up to see Master and the rest of her guild giving her worried looks.

A giggle slipped from her mouth, "Gramps you should know you don't have to worry about me, I always thought this could happen and now I can finally move on without wondering what Team Natsu is up to. I'm actually great now that this has finally happened." A genuine smile appeared on her face as she looked around the guild at her family, showing them all that she was truly alright.

A collective sigh of relief came from every mage causing Lucy to giggle. Team Natsu lay forgotten and unconscious on the floor as the rest of the guild slowly went back to its rowdy self.

Happy flew over and landed in front of Lucy with tears in his eyes. "Oh Happy, what's wrong!?"

"I quit Team Natsu."

"What? But what about Natsu?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"I don't care about him anymore. He hasn't been paying attention to me like he used to. It seems like he only tolerates me and I don't want to be on a team that you aren't on! I want to be your exceed now! Please Lucy, please let me be on the same team as you!" A sob was chocked out from Happy as he ran and buried his head into Lucy's chest.

Carefully wrapping her arms around the crying cat Lucy let out a long breath, "I understand you silly cat, I don't have a team, but you can stay with me, how does that sound, we'll be partners on missions."

Happy whipped his head back and stared at her with large eyes, "You mean it?" At Lucy's smile and nod, he jumped into the air and pumped his fist. "Yeah! I have to go tell Carla this, see ya Lucy!" With that he sprouted his wings and flew away smiling.

Master Makarov watched the interaction with kind eyes and made his way to Lucy after Happy left so he could talk to her over the noise and jumped up onto the bar next to her. "Lucy I hope you don't have a job planned today because I received a letter saying that some people are coming to meet you today. Also I wanted to tell you that I will be suspending Team Natsu from going on any missions for a while due to their actions. I do not approve of my brats treating each other like they did to you and need to learn."

"I understand, it is your decision anyways on what you want to do to them and I can say that that will probably save the guild a lot of money since they won't be able to destroy anything for a bit. And eh? Who are they Gramps? I was supposed to go on a mission with Levy and her team."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it would be best for you to stay here for the day and wait for them. They did not tell me who they were but they said it was important to meet with them. Ah and I did hear Happy saying that he doesn't want to be on the team anymore so he will not be suspended." Master looked like he did actually know who the people were, but Lucy decided not to try and pry it out of him.

"Okay, I guess I can pass on this mission anyways, I don't truly need the money, and it was just going to be for fun. Thank you for telling me Gramps, I'll go tell Levy that I'll be staying here." She nodded her head to Mira and got up to walk to her best friend who was sitting at Gajeel's table.

Feeling eyes on her Lucy looked up to see Laxus staring at her intently with hardened eyes. She could see that he was holding himself back from beating up her ex-team but she only smiled and shook her head at him. He huffed, but nodded back indicating that he wouldn't do anything. Yet.

He was like a protective big brother to her and she loved it. Everyone thought him to be gruff and mean, but Lucy got spoiled by him. As surprising as it was, he even let Lucy wear his prized coat when she was cold. He never did that for anyone else. It made Lucy almost smug about the fact that she had the man dote on her and nobody else, but tried not to brag since she was truly grateful about everything he did for her.

Lucy turned and kept walking to the corner of the guild. Upon making it she greeted her friends and sat next to Lily.

"Hey Lu-chan, ready for our mission today?" Levy smiled at her blonde friend, proud that she kept her head held high.

"About that Levy," Lucy sighed, "Gramps said that some people are coming today to meet with me and said I have to stay around the guild for them, I'm really sorry!"

Laughing, Levy shook her head, "don't worry about it Lu-chan, I understand. I actually wanted to hang around the guild today, I found some really great books that I want to read." She gestured to a stack of books lying innocently beside her despite the sheer size of them.

"Great! That makes me feel better!" Smiling she was about to ask about the books when Gajeel cut her off.

"Who are the people coming, Bunny Girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Rusty?" Lucy smirked as one of Gajeel's eyebrows started to twitch, he hated her nickname for him. Before he could respond she continued, "I would tell you guys if I knew, but Gramps said that they didn't say who they were, but I think he was holding some information back. Or at least that's what it looked like to me."

"I don't like the sound of that, you heard that Laxus?" Gajeel said in his normal voice while looking up at the second floor. Lucy turned just in time to see Laxus nod his head with his eyes closed and start listening to his sound pod with his usual scowl deepening on his face. "I'll be staying around here to look for them, they better watch themselves." Again Laxus nodded his head without opening his eyes in agreement.

"Mou, you two are so overprotective of me. It could just be some magazine reporters." Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Nice try Bunny Girl, but you ain't getting off the hook that easy. Master would have said if they were reporters." He mimicked Lucy by crossing his arms, showing that he was serious.

"I agree with him Lucy, it seems kinda weird that some people are coming to see you with their identities kept hidden."

Pantherlily made a sound of agreement around the mouthful of kiwi's in his mouth.

"Well no matter, I trust Gramps with this so I won't worry and will just spend the day here."

As Lucy continued talking to her friends, she, nor anyone else, noticed the two hooded figures peering into the guild from one of the windows.

**Tell me what you all think! I'm new to story writing and would love any and all reviews. I can take the flames, so bring them on if you have them. I would also love constructive criticism, so if you have anything to say or correct, let me know. Also! I don't know what all I want to do with the plot of this story so if you have any ideas lay 'em on me! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter out to get some of the story rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

Cht. 2

The guild was finally back to the overly loud and rowdy guild everyone knew and loved when Team Natsu finally decided to join the world of living again.

Each member including their newest member, Lisanna, slowly sat up and realized that they were in the same places they were knocked out. No one had bothered moving them to the infirmary. As of right now, the guild was ashamed that one of their strongest teams would be so rude to another member. It wasn't right and leaving them lying on the floor was their own small way of getting back to them and in a way saying they sided with Lucy and her actions.

Even though everybody was in a brawl or talking to everybody else, the peace was broken once again when Natsu yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL LUCE!? WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?"

Lucy was currently sitting at a table near the doors with Wendy and Happy discussing missions they could go on in the future when he interrupted them. She turned her head and gave Natsu a hard glare. "I believe it was punishment enough for you guys for how you have been treating me, don't worry, you may not have noticed but I healed you guys too. You're welcome." That said she turned back around and tried talking to Wendy again.

But Natsu had other plans.

"HAH AND YOU HID BEHIND YOUR SPIRITS AGAIN! WE TOLD YOU IT'S BEST IF YOU WERE OFF THE TEAM!"

For a second time that day the guild froze, not believing their lovable Natsu could be saying such cruel words.

"Minna, don't you agree with us? Lucy doesn't deserve to be in our guild, she isn't worthy of being called a Fairy Tail mage." Lisanna smirked while crossing her arms and looked at Lucy's wide eyed expression.

"Lisanna?! How could you say such a thing?!"

Lisanna turned to see her sister looking at her with a horror stricken face, one hand covering her mouth while tears threatened to fall, and one clutching the where her heart was beating too rapidly.

"Come on Mira-nee you've seen firsthand how weak she is and-"

"Shut your mouth young lady." Mira hissed causing Lisanna to take a step back in surprise. Mira had never talked to her in that tone before. "I don't know what happened to my lovable little sister, but you aren't her. I don't know who you are right now."

"She's right, what you said wasn't manly at all Lis." Elfman glanced at his little sister and shook his head, turning back to see what Lucy's reaction was. The entire guild murmured their agreement with Elfman and Mira seeming to surprise all of Team Natsu.

One voice spoke up that Natsu never though he'd hear against him. "I'm quitting the team, too. If Lucy isn't there then I'm not either. Goodbye Natsu, but I'm Lucy's partner now." Happy stood on top of the table Lucy was at, glaring at his ex-best friend.

"Tch. Whatever Happy, you'll come back once you see how weak Lucy is, see watch as she goes down with one punch." Natsu raised a flaming fist and started running towards Lucy who seemed frozen to her spot. "This is what you get for scaring Lisanna!"

He was almost to her when, between one blink and the next, two hooded figures seemed to materialize before Lucy. One caught Natsu's fist and extinguished his flames while the other wrapped a protective arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her a bit behind the two and away from Natsu.

"What the? Who are you two, and get out of my way, I need to teach this girl a lesson!" Natsu struggled to get free but whoever was still holding his fist was not budging one inch.

And then a deep voice spoke up. "She did nothing to deserve your wrath. You are in the wrong here, now back down before I make you."

"Screw you! You know nothing."

The figure holding Lucy sighed and loosened his grip on her, but still kept her behind him.

"Don't you dare hurt Natsu! Animal Soul: Wings!" Lisanna's arms sprouted into wings while her feet turned into black bird feet with talons. She came rushing forward, but never made it as the man holding Lucy vanished only to reappear before her and punch her into the ground.

"I suggest you stay down." The man stated and walked back to stand next to his partner and in front of Lucy.

The one holding Natsu grew tired of the constant struggling and punched him on the head to knock him out. "Tch. I told you to back down." His hood turned to where Erza and Gray were standing in battle ready positions. "Are you two going to be stupid enough to try and harm Lucy and challenge us?" His voice rang with authority that had the two rethinking their actions.

Finally Erza stood up, "No. Gray pick a mission, and pick up Natsu, I'll get Lisanna. We're leaving."

Master Makarov chose this time to speak up, "actually Team Natsu is suspended from taking jobs until I say otherwise. If I find out you are going on jobs behind my back I will have your team disbanded."

"But Master-"

"And that's final."

"Why, Master?!" Gray yelled.

Makarov turned and sent a glare to the ice make mage. "You have mistreated a guild mate, one that was part of your team no less, for no reason. She has been nothing but supportive of you all and was waiting patiently to see what her team would do. Yet you all insulted her, belittled her, and degraded her in front of this guild. We are nakama. We protect our comrades. Team Natsu has failed in doing this and this time off from missions will be spent thinking over your mistakes."

"Go pick Natsu up, Gray, we will leave." He nodded and followed Erza's orders, dragging Natsu out of the guild, while Erza helped Lisanna out, all the while they glared at Lucy until the hooded figures stepped between their line of sight.

Once the doors closed behind them the guild turned their eyes to look at the two mystery people.

But before any commotion could take place Master Spoke up again, "alright you two, up in my office," he jumped from where he was at the bar and started walking upstairs.

Two hoods nodded, each grabbing one of Lucy's wrists and proceeded to follow him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you two think you're taking me?!" Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw Gajeel make his way to stand up and move towards Lucy to protect her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Makarov told you that some people were coming to meet you today. That happens to be us and we need to speak with you and your master privately." The one on her left spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's right brats, these two are not a threat." Master Makarov glared at his children willing them to go against him but nodded happily when no one made a sound.

Once on the second floor Lucy was still being dragged by her wrists and she saw just how irritated Laxus was from up close. His team had moved away from him and he had lightning dancing around his body, arcing a couple of feet away.

"It's okay Laxus, I trust Gramps, it'll be fine. If I need you I'll yell, okay?" Lucy gave him a sweet smile as she passed, hoping she calmed him a little bit as she walked into the office and had the door closed behind her.

"Okay, there is a sound barrier around this room so no one can eavesdrop, you two are safe." Lucy looked up to see her master sitting at his desk with a serious expression.

"Finally!" They yelled in unison, both released Lucy and threw off their hoods. What she saw caused her to gasp.

Both stood a good head above Lucy and looked to be around her age, maybe a year or two older. On the left stood a man with deep golden hair that was spiked similarly to Grays hairstyle and metallic grey eyes. The one on the right had light silver hair that looked a lot like Zeref's style and dark violet eyes. At first glance they seemed like normal people, that is, until you took a second closer look at the one with gold hair and found that his eyes were slits instead of round. The other one had regular pupils but had an animalistic light to them. She could also see that their canines resembled fangs more so than regular teeth.

They turned to her gasp and gave Lucy wide grins. The silver haired man spoke up first, "sorry to drag you off like that, we just wanted to meet you already and were a bit annoyed with how that old team of yours was treating you. Hopefully we didn't hurt you?"

Lucy silently shook her head and turned to look at the one with gold hair as he spoke up, "well it seems a bit unfair that we know your name and you don't know ours. So let us introduce ourselves. My name is Kirito, and my partner here is Daemon."

Lucy took a quick glance to find her master grinning widely at the two so it seemed like he knew them. She was confused as to why they wanted to see her but let it drop at the moment, "I suppose it's nice to meet you guys, and I owe you two a thank you for taking care of Natsu and his team for me. Something came over me and I don't think I would have been able to move out of the way in time to dodge the attack." Slowly feeling more at ease she offered the two boys in front of her a genuine smile.

"Don't mention it, those kid's wouldn't know what hit them if we were serious, but we would never let them harm you." Daemon responded.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Before either could respond, Master Makarov cut in, "are you boys still interested in joining the guild?"

"Hell yeah!" Kirito yelled while Daemon nodded.

If possible, the master's smile grew wider from his excitement. He opened a drawer behind his desk and pulled out the Fairy Tale stamp, "where and what color do you want your mark?"

Lucy stood there confused as she watched Kirito get his stamped on the left side of his chest in gold and Daemon on his right side of his chest the same color of his eyes. These two guys were joining the guild but wanted to see her? It made no sense, at least Lucy couldn't find any reason for it. Nothing she had done in the past few months would cause anyone to seek her out. Deciding to just ask to get it over with instead of staying confused, she asked, "so guys, mind telling me what you want to see me for?" She had interrupted a hushed conversation they were having with their new master when she cut in.

Turning to look at her Kirito snapped his fingers. "That's right! We haven't told you yet, sorry about that. We just got caught up in the excitement of joining a guild and wanted to know all the ground rules and-"

"We're here to train you." Daemon cut him off while he deadpanned at how his partner started rambling.

"Hey I wanted to tell her that!"

"You took too long to do it."

"But I was-"

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed, she wasn't following their small argument since her mind was trying to catch up to the fact that they told her that they were here to train her and joined the guild.

The boys turned to her again with smiles, "you heard him, we came here to train you!" Kirito's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Wh-why me?" Stuttering she looked to her master for reassurance, but found him sitting there with a large smile on his face. _So apparently he knew about this all along?_

This time Daemon beat his partner to the explanation, "we have been looking for someone with enough magical potential to learn the magic we want to teach them, we have been following your moves for many months and found you to be the one we have been waiting for."

"That's right! You've also been through a lot that has made both your first and second origins grow larger. Like when you were sucked into the infinity clock! You're now able to hold more magic because of that!" Kirito grinned at Lucy's dumb-founded expression.

Lucy gave a small shiver at being reminded of that. She had turned into a giant fish structure and had a moment of believing that she would never be a human again. It was one of the scariest moments of her life, but she didn't know she gained more room in her for magic because of it. That made her happy in a way, knowing she could expand her magic even more than she thought she could originally.

She liked to say she adapted to situations quickly and closed her mouth with a snap. Her eyes grew determined as she looked to her master, silently asking if this was alright with him. He instantly nodded his head and Lucy turned her eyes to the two newest members of the guild.

"Alright, I'm up for it. If you two believe me to be the one then I'll do it." She smiled at the prospect of becoming even stronger than she was now and showing those idiots of an ex-team that they made the wrong choice in choosing Lisanna over her. Lucy wasn't going to sulk like they expected her to, she got this offer to learn magic and was going to take advantage of it.

Then a thought seemed to cross her mind, "by the way guys," she paused to look at each of them in turn, and they gazed back at her in question, "what magic do you want to teach me?"

"Oh that's easy, I'm a dragon and will be teaching you elemental dragon slaying, which if you don't already know is all the elements, and Daemon here is a wolf and will be teaching you the lost magic to become a wolf slayer." Kirito turned to Daemon, his metallic eyes lighting up, and completely missing Lucy's surprised expression again, "isn't this great Daemon! I told you she wouldn't say no!"

Even if Kirito missed Lucy's expression, Daemon didn't and chuckled at her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't you mean you are a dragon slayer and Daemon here is a wolf slayer and you will just be passing along your magic?!"

"No, I am actually one of the wolves that are magic based, this is just my human form, and the same is for Kirito here. He really is a dragon." Kirito stood next to his partner and swung an arm over his shoulders, looking smug, and Daemon crossed his arms waiting for Lucy's to snap out of her surprise.

"We-well then. I guessed I'm honored that you would pick me to teach. You sure this is alright with you Gramps?" She turned away from the two smirking boys, they may be some rare beasts, but she wasn't going to let their ego's grow from her reactions anymore.

"Of course, child. Now! Since we're done in here lets go introduce our two newest members! Oh, and you two won't be needing those cloaks anymore." It was the middle of the summer and they looked to be way too thick to be comfortable.

"Thank goodness! If I wear this any longer I'm going to start sweating!" Both boys took off their cloaks at the same time and Lucy had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid gasping again like she did earlier.

Underneath neither of them wore a shirt. And dang, Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the view. They were both about the same height and had a wonderful build. If she could compare them to anyone it would be a cross between Gajeel and Bickslow's stature, but a bit more muscular and defined. Lucy let her eyes roam over the both of them, taking in the fact the Kirito wore white baggy pants, with black boots along with a few leather bracelets on his right arm and one of his left. Daemon had the same style boots and pants but in black with a silver necklace that held a charm that looked like a howling wolf.

Realizing she was staring and probably inflating their ego's she quickly turned to the door, "alright! Like Gramps said, time to introduce you guys!" But before she could step away an arm rested over her shoulders and another one wrapped around her waist.

"Aw, c'mon Lucy, we don't mind you looking a bit more," Kirito whispered in her ear, and Lucy felt heat rush to her cheeks. So he was the one with the arm over her shoulders.

"The trainer/trainee relationship is important, so it's alright to get used to looking at us shirtless now. We will be for most of our training, why waste a good shirt when we could not wear one at all?" Daemons arm around her waist shook with his chuckles that he tried to silence.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy let is out slowly along with her embarrassment. She had seen Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, and many more guys shirtless. This should be a piece of cake for her not to react to. But then again, she couldn't help it when her eyes darted to each side of her, taking in their appearance at a closer view.

"Whatever, you egotistical beasts, let's get the introductions over with," with that said, she started walking.

"Oh, you harm us Lucy!" Kirito slouched on her more and covered his heart with his other hand, faking hurt. Daemon just continued to chuckle.

Lucy opened the door, only to come face to face with a stern Laxus. She instantly went rigid, she so did not want to deal with an overprotective Laxus right now.

"What do you two think you are doing to Lucy?"

"No need to worry slayer, we are now her trainers so we were getting to know each other." Kirito smirked to the agitated lightning dragon slayer, which only served to tick him off more. Both Kirito and Daemon stood an inch or so below Laxus, so his large stature didn't have the usual intimidating factor he used.

Before any damage could take place Lucy spoke up, "Laxus, don't worry. There's no harm done and if they start to bother me I'll call for you first okay?" She flashed him a sweet smile with wide eyes. He could never resist 'the eyes'.

"Shit, Lucy, that isn't fair," Lucy's only response was to widen her eyes a bit more, and pouted her lips. Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, if you do anything to her you won't just have me coming after you." He turned and walked back to his team.

Finally making it to the balcony, Lucy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "man that was a close one."

"Alright brats! Listen up!" Masters yell silenced the guild and all turned to find him standing on the railing with two new men engulfing their Lucy.

"We have two new members to welcome into the guild! This is Daemon and Kirito, treat them like you would everyone else!" Finished he went to his office once again to do the days paperwork, grumbling the entire way.

The guild erupted into cheers and a party started then and there. Lucy sweat dropped at her guilds antics, but had no chance to react as Kirito swept her up bridal style and jumped over the railing. He landed and laughed at the shocked mage in his arms.

Shaking her head, she glared at him, "a warning would be nice! Now put me down!" She could feel a blush starting on her cheeks from being so close to him, despite her trying to fight it.

Daemon landed next to his partner and ruffled Lucy's hair, "you should know that if Kirito wants to do something, he will do it, no matter what you try to say or do."

Grumbling, she was finally let down and walked to an empty table, the two following her.

She sat down at an empty table and was immediately put in the middle of the two men. She only sighed and slouched down to rest her head on the table. She could tell these two were going to test her patience. Well, at least the Kirito guy. He seemed to have too much energy already. Daemon came across to her as the more laid back kind of person, but could be just as troublesome as Kirito.

"So what should our team name be guys?" Kirito asked smiling widely.

"Wait, what?" Lucy deadpanned.

"It would be beneficial since we will be training you. On missions you wouldn't lose anytime by being away and it will help us to get closer faster, which will also help you with learning the new magic." Daemon answered coolly, seeming to have it all thought out apparently.

"I guess you are right," Lucy sighed, "I have nothing in mind, what about you two? And while you're at it could you please put on some shirts?" She growled. In all honesty she didn't mind, but it was distracting and she still didn't want to stroke their ego's by admiring how good they looked.

"Oh you're no fun Lucy," Kirito pouted, "but I guess we can, we wouldn't want our new team member to feel nervous around us." As soon as he finished speaking two shirts popped into existence and fluttered onto the table in front of a gaping celestial mage.

"What the heck?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you that you will be learning elemental dragon slaying? That makes me an elemental dragon, so one of the components I can control to an extent is time and space. I have all of our clothes and items stored in another space I have created and can, in a way, summon whatever I wish to from it. So ta-da! Shirts!" He grabbed one that turned out to be a black muscle shirt, while Daemon picked up a plain gray t-shirt and slipped it on.

"That pretty cool," Lucy mumbled under her breath. She lifted one finger to her cheek and looked up in her thinking position, "it's pretty much like requipping, only it seems that the items don't appear on you, just in front of you." She looked over to a smiling Kirito and gave him a small one in response. "That must be useful, I can't wait to start training with you guys, it seems like it will be fun." She turned to her other side to see Daemon looking down at her. It was almost unnerving to look into either of their eyes, but somehow she didn't feel like flinching away from them. "You too Daemon, I'm happy to accept your offer to train me."

"That is a relief to hear, Lucy-" He seemed about to say more when an iron clad fist slammed into the table in front of Lucy.

The blonde sighed and looked from the arm in front of her to the man standing behind her chair. He had a menacing aura around him like Laxus had earlier with his red eyes scrutinizing the two men enclosing the girl he saw as his sister.

"I heard you tell the lightning freak that you two are going to train her. You better take good care of her because I will kill you both if anything happens to her. You two seem different and I don't like it, but Master said you two weren't a threat so I can't do anything. But you better watch your backs." Just then he felt something on his fist and looked to see Lucy resting her hand on his and looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Like I told you earlier, Rusty," she smirked as she saw an eyebrow twitch, "you're too overprotective. These two just saved me from the dumb flame brain and are now offering to train me to make me stronger. They may seem to have shown up unannounced but they appear pretty harmless to me." Her smirk melted into a smile that had the iron dragon slayer calming down, "why don't you sit with us and help my new team come up with a name?"

Gajeel scoffed, "hell no Bunny Girl, Lily and I have a mission we're going on, but be careful alright?" At her nod he turned and walked out of the guild with Lily following behind.

"Bunny Girl? Pffft, what kind of name is that?" Kirito covered his mouth to muffle his laugh, but turned out fruitless as he fell off his chair and started rolling on the ground.

"It happened one time alright! And it isn't that funny." Lucy mumbled the last part.

"Oh, and what only happened one time, hmm?" Daemon leaned into her right side, smirking as Lucy blushed.

"No-nothing, anyways we have a team name to discuss!"

"Oh no, you have to tell us what got you that kind of nickname." Kirito finally composed himself enough to sit back in his chair and lean in to her left, efficiently sandwiching Lucy between their bodies.

"It's really nothi-"

"Tell us."

Lucy crumpled in defeat, "onetimegajeelhadmedressupinabunnysuitandidancedonstagewhilehesang." She rushed out. The event didn't embarrass her too much anymore, but for some reason she didn't want to tell these two. She could already tell she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Once more, but a little slower. Even our advanced hearing couldn't pick up on that." They deadpanned.

"One time Gajeel had me dress up in a bunny suit and I danced on stage while he sang." Lucy crossed her arms on the table and buried her head in them as she waited for their reaction.

A few seconds passed before the silence was broken by two men's laughing filling the guild. Lucy groaned into her arms. _Great, two more people to make fun of me._ She lifted her head to watch her two new attractive teammates laughing at her. Looking back at it now, she could see it as funny, but she still got somewhat embarrassed by people laughing at it.

"I- I apologize Lucy, but that's too funny not to laugh at." Daemon said while chuckling.

Lucy had to commend him for at least making an effort to stop laughing. She scowled as she looked over to the dragon that was still laughing on with no sign to be stopping soon. A tic mark appeared on her forehead as he fell off his chair again. Silently she stood up and decided that enough was enough. It really wasn't that funny, but he was acting like she told the world's funniest joke.

The guild's noise paused for a second when they heard the famous words, "Lucy Kick," and watched as one of the new mages of the guild was sent flying into a wall, but soon the partying returned as if nothing happened.

Lucy sat back down as if she hadn't just kicked her new teammate across the room and smiled at Daemon. "Thanks Daemon, but I know it's kinda funny. Just don't start using that nickname and we'll be good." She smiled brilliantly at him until a groaning Kirito dragged himself back into his chair. "That goes for you too you insufferable dragon."

"Damn, you didn't have to kick so hard," he pouted rubbing his head, "I would have loved to see it, but if you're going to act like that then I won't mention it." He watched Lucy sag in relief. "Much." He laughed as her back went rigid again.

"Lu-chan!"

Both wolf and dragon looked up to see a blue haired girl carrying a blue cat walking to their table. She seemed to be nervous almost, but made her way over and sat in front of the three and set the cat on the table.

"Hey Levy, Happy, meet the two people that were coming today to meet me." Lucy set her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. "Daemon, Kirito, meet my best friend Levy, and this is the exceed Happy. He was on my old team, but quit when I was taken off earlier and became my partner."

"Aye!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Daemon flashed a charming smile and Lucy caught her friend blushing. She could sympathize with her already, these two were too attractive for their own good and something as simple as a smile from them could make any girl blush.

"Woah, a partner! That means we have another member on our team!" Kirito exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Aye! Wait, huh?" Happy's smile turned into a confused downturn and he looked to Lucy for an explanation.

Lucy grabbed Happy and set him in her lap where she proceeded to stroke his fur. "What he's talking about is that these two are going to be my new trainers and we decided that it would be easiest if we started a team so they could also train me on missions. And since you became my partner you're on the team, Happy." Lucy laughed at Happy's wide eyed expression.

"Heck yeah! We have an exceed on the team, this is going to be awesome!" Kirito yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "What do you say little buddy, would you like to join us and help us train Lucy to show that old team of yours that she isn't weak like they believe she is?" He held out a finger to Happy to shake with a wide smile adorning his face.

Happy stared at the finger before looking at the two new members of the guild. His face morphed into a huge smile, "AYE!" He took the offered finger in a paw and gave it a firm shake and Lucy watched on with a fond smile. "What will you be teach Lucy?"

Lucy froze as she thought of something. She put her arms around the two boys shoulders and pulled them in close to her as Levy watching on in curiosity. "Hey I was just wondering, can we tell them what you two are? Or is that something you want to keep a secret?" Lucy whispered so even Happy couldn't hear in her lap.

Both boys looked thoughtful as they looked at each other before twin mischievous grins appeared on their faces. The look brought a shiver to run down Lucy's spine, she never wanted to be on the receiving end of any thought that caused them to look that devious.

"If you don't mind, Lucy, we would like to try and keep it a secret until we want to reveal it. It's not like it needs to be a secret, but it will be fun revealing it at another time." Daemon said as his partner nodded. "But we can tell Happy because he will be on the team. And if you want you can tell your friend Levy too, but that's it. Let us tell the rest of the guild when we feel the time is right." Their smiles grew and Lucy decided she really didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"Okay!" she released them and allowed them to lean away again. She set Happy back on the table and motioned for him and Levy to lean in. Once they did she spoke, "this is a secret between us okay guys? No telling anyone else, promise?" She watched her two friends nod before continuing, "Kirito here," at his name, he leaned in, "is a dragon and will be teaching me elemental dragon slaying," his slitted eyes narrowed and he grinned wide enough to reveal razor sharp teeth at their surprised faces, "and Daemon," now was his turn to lean in, "is a wolf and will be teaching me wolf slaying magic," Daemons violet eyes seemed to flash in the light at that moment while he grinned, exposing his elongated canines.

Lucy leaned back along with the two boys next to her and they all watched the reactions of Lucy's friends. Their faces seemed to be frozen with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Lucy tried not to laugh, she really did, but it was a losing battle. Sure she was shocked too when she was told but she accepted it pretty well. Looking at her friends, it was hard not to. They already had a talking and flying cat with them, and had dragon slayers in the guild, so the dragon part shouldn't be too surprising. The only one that should be most surprising was the fact that they had a wolf added into the mix.

Unable to help it anymore, Lucy burst out laughing which, in turn, brought the said dragon and wolf to laugh as well.

Levy broke out of her surprise first, "wait, are you joking?!"

Happy turned and looked at the two in a new light. "Woah, Lucy we now have the strongest team in the guild!"

Lucy laughed and nodded to Happy before turning to her best friend, "nope, it's all true, Levy. These two saw me fit to teach their magic to so have come to join the guild, and now we are in a team together!" She felt two arms wrap around her waist and the boys move closer to her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see them both grinning at her friend.

"But we don't want to reveal ourselves too soon, so don't tell anyone yet!" Kirito tightened his grip on Lucy and smiled bigger.

"Wow, Lucy, I'm jealous," Levy chuckled, "I was going to claim you for my team once I heard what Natsu said. I know every other team was waiting to ask you." She held up a hand and shook her head as Lucy began to apologize, "it's alright, this will be great for you and is a once in a lifetime experience. I mean how many people can say they were taught by a dragon and wolf at the same time. I'm happy for you. Now you two, don't push her too hard okay?" Levy out on a stern face and turned serious.

"You have nothing to worry about, we will take care of Lucy here and not let any damage come to her." As Daemon spoke he looked down to Lucy and smiled.

Levy nodded her head in acceptance and stood up, "well as much as I'd love to stay and get to know you two, my team convinced me to take up the mission we were originally going to do today, see you later Lucy! Happy! And it was nice meeting you two!" Levy turned and walked away, raising a hand to wave behind her.

Before anyone could speak a smoothie appeared before Lucy and all the occupants of the table looked up to see Mira standing there.

Lucy saw the look in her eyes and went rigid, "NO MIRA! Just no."

"Bu-but… the babies…" She eyed the two arms still around Lucy's waist and couldn't help her brain from entering her matchmaking ways. "Gold hair, brown eyes. Silver hair, brown eyes. Blonde hair, purple eyes. Blonde hair, metallic eyes," she started mumbling as hearts grew in her eyes.

"Uh, Lucy, what's she talking about?" Kirito whispered, not taking his eyes off of the questionable sane mage.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, thanks for the drink Mira! I think I hear Cana calling you to fill up her mug!" Lucy panicked, she did not need these two to know about her matchmaking ways so soon.

Mira broke from her stupor and quickly rushed off to fulfill her duties. Lucy signed in relief and leaned back into the arms supporting her. She was happy these two were so easy to get along with, she was already feeling comfortable around them. They had this air about them that caused her to become laid back. She wasn't at all anxious about how they seemed to already attach themselves to her. These two had protected her from her old team and she had seen that animals seem to become clingier to the things under their protection. Even if these two had human forms, they were still beasts under everything and probably had heightened instincts. But that was just her theory. She wouldn't question it unless she felt it necessary or they started to bother her with it.

Just then Lucy watched as if in slow motion as a table came flying straight to her table from the brawl happening on the other side of the guild. She was just about to raise her arms to cover her face when two fists were raised on either side of her and immediately smashed the table on contact with them. Lucy looked to either side of her as the boys acted as if they didn't destroy table and went back to watching the mages interact around them.

"Okayyyy," she said, "Happy it's getting late, want to come home with me now? I can cook you some fish for dinner?" She looked down to find the cat looking at their new members as if they were super heroes.

At the mention of fish his head snapped back to Lucy, "Aye! Can you put the same seasoning on as you did last time?!" Drool started dripping from his mouth as he remembered the last fish Lucy made for him.

Lucy was about to respond when Kirito jumped in, "man, Daemon, we were so excited to meet Lucy today that we forgot to find a hotel to stay in."

"Hm, you're right, Kirito, and it is possibly too late to look for one right now. I suppose we could sleep on the cold ground in the forest again like we have for the past few months." Daemon looked up in thought at the same time as Kirito sagged.

"Bu-but Daemon, my back still hurts from sleeping on that ground with all the rocks and twigs." He looked to his friend with watering eyes.

"We will just have to endure it again."

"But Daemon-"

"I know it's hard to work with, but we don't have any other place to stay. It would be different if someone offered to lodge us for the night," he let his words drift off.

Lucy tried to ignore them, she really did, until Happy decided to speak up again, "Lucy wouldn't mind! Our old team used to always come into her house and she would make us dinner and let us sleep the night there!"

Lucy internally groaned, "that's because you wouldn't ever leave you stupid cat."

"Oh would you Lucy?! We promise to be on our best behavior! I can even help cook and Daemon would do all the dishes!" Kirito pulled his arm from around Lucy and brought it in front of him with his other in a begging manner and looked to her with large watery eyes and a pout on his face.

"N-no wa-"

"I will even help you clean your house if you would like," Daemon cut in.

"Bu-but"

"I also am an expert on cooking and filleting fish." Kirito added while a glint entered his sad eyes.

"Lucy! We have to let them stay! He can cook fish!"

"Hey I can too!" She paused and looked to find all the males of the table looking at her with wide eyes. She tried to shrink back but Daemons arm that was still around her waist prevented her from doing so. She put a hand over her eyes and knew she was about to regret what she was about to say, "Oh whatever, but you better not ruin anything and you will be cooking everyone dinner Kirito! And you will help with cleaning Daemon!"

"Aye!" Three voices chimed. Kirito immediately brightened and slung and arm over her shoulder as Daemon tightened his arm around her waist, while Happy ran and hugged her chest.

"This is going to be one close-knit team, I can already tell," she sighed as if that was a bad thing and stood up. The boys followed to keep their arms around her and Happy flew to rest on Kirito's shoulder. "Let's hurry out before anyone can stop and keep us longer."

Once outside Lucy spread her arms wide and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air with closed eyes. "Much better, I love the guild, but the smell of beer and sweat can get old after a while." She pushed the boys' arms off and hopped onto the canal edge. Holding her arms out to the sides she started walking home.

"Be careful Lucy, we can't have you falling in the water and getting sick on us already." Daemon spoke while putting a hand to the small of her back to help with her balance.

"Don't worry, I do this every day." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh air, she knew the way home like the back of her hand and didn't need to watch where she was going, but trusted Daemon to not let her fall in.

"You're weird Lucy."

"Shut it cat," she responded without opening her eyes.

Daemon and Kirito smiled at their new blonde friend. She seemed like the perfect person to teach their magic to. She had the mind to not abuse the moves she was going to learn and seemed to have the heart to use the magic for good. They already felt comfortable with her which was surprising. As easy going as they seemed, they tried to keep their distance from people just in case they were found out. But here they were joining a guild making a new team. Lucy had seemed to already accept them and they couldn't be happier with that. It wouldn't do to have her be weirded out by them not being human.

Sure they had their beast form and their human form, so in a way they were both human and beast, but not many people would react to well to that information. They could only be grateful for Lucy being one of those few to accept and adapt easily.

**Again, let me know what you all think! I would love to hear what you have to say! Leave a comment, even a short one would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaannndd I'm back! I try to get all my chapters to be at least 6,000 words long, so updates will be all over the place since some chapters come easier than others. But at the same time, when you guys review I feel like writing more often, so REVIEW! And you'll get updates sooner than later! Also, thank you all who have taken the time to review already, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**And if it isn't clear, all things in _ITALICS_ are thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…. So sad, I know, I would make Lucy have romantic moments with so many different mages.**

Cht. 3

Finally reaching Lucy's apartment, she turned to her companions and gave them a hard glare. "I know you two said you would help cook and clean, but really, no destroying anything or touching anything without my permission! Got it?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at them even more when they smiled innocently and nodded their heads. Sighing, she turned back around and went into the building, up the stairs, and to her door. She took out the one key she had that wasn't tied to a celestial being and opened her apartment.

"Make yourselves at home, guys, I'll get out the food needed for dinner," Lucy was already walking to her kitchen before she finished talking and looked over her shoulder to see Daemon looking over her bookshelf and Kirito flopping himself onto her couch. She shook her head at the two, they had just met, but they already seemed to treat her like an old friend, and made themselves look completely at ease in her apartment. "Happy you want to come with me to tell me how much seasoning you want on your fish?"

Before Happy had a chance to respond Kirito jumped up from the couch and sprinted into the kitchen area, "Hey! You go sit your butt down on the couch, I said I would cook and I meant it! We are grateful that you are letting us stay here, so at least let us help with the small things like cooking and cleaning!" By now he was standing in front of Lucy with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucy had to look up to see his face, but smiled nonetheless. "If you insist," she paused to glance behind her to see Daemon organizing her bookshelf for her, "I actually never believed you two would help me with anything, you sure you're alright with doing it all? I could at least get the things out for you so you don't go wreaking havoc in my kitchen looking for everything?" She glanced back up to see Kirito looking at her with a wide smile.

"You can do that, but then go sit down. You seem to be taking everything in really well, but you did just get kicked off your old team-"

"That is not something to talk about Kirito." Daemon admonished sternly.

Kirito ducked and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "yeah, sorry about that Lucy. Anyways, you also gained two new amazingly awesome trainers, a new team, who are staying the night, and are going to start training soon. That's a lot to take in no matter who you are or how accepting you are of everything. So you just go and relax, let us do something to show that we are happy that you're letting us stay and for accepting us to train you."

By the end of Kirito's little speech Lucy felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, she had no idea what to think of them helping out. Team Natsu never did anything when they came over, they would just sit on her couch, go through all her possessions, and leave random things around her apartment. Erza always had an odd hobby of looking through her underwear draw to see what all she had, Gray loved entering her apartment from her chimney, she still didn't understand that, but he would leave soot trails all around her house, and Natsu had the horrifying habit of looking through all her stories and diary when she told him not to. They also would never help cook, they would just ask her for food or raid her fridge whenever they were hungry.

Now these two new people in her life are offering to do everything for her. She just didn't know what to do with herself. How was one supposed to act in their own home when the guests were telling her that they were going to do all the things the hostess was meant to do for her guests?

Lucy settled on smiling, "if you are so sure, then I guess I don't mind, just don't burn down my kitchen please." She moved around the smiling dragon and proceeded to pull out everything they needed for a pleasant fish dinner. Happy flew over to the counter to help Kirito with the right portions of seasoning that were to go on the fish. "Alright, that should be all, now if you're sure that you don't need my help-"

She was stopped when Daemon came into the kitchen and dragged her out by her wrist, "he will be fine, Lucy. It's best that you sit and enjoy this while it lasts." He moved her over to the couch and gently pushed her down so she was sitting.

"But I don't know what to do with you two doing things for me, I've never had this happen to me before, I have always served and cleaned up after people who come and visit me." Lucy looked up to see Kirito and Happy talking animatedly about food, then to Daemon who was looking down at her with soft eyes a small smile on his face.

"You sit there and look pretty. That's about it." He chuckled when Lucy flushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Or you can talk to me while I do a little cleaning, but your apartment is already almost spotless, the only thing left to do is organize some things. And that is mostly done also, so there isn't much for me to do either." His chuckles turned into a soft laugh as he went back to organizing the bookshelf.

"Well I guess when you don't have a destructive group of people barging into your home unannounced, you in turn get a lot of free time to make sure everything is as clean as possible. At first it was weird getting used to not having to worry about my possessions getting burned, cut, or frozen, but I have learned that it's best not to question it. All the other teams I have become close to are nowhere near as destructive as Team Natsu was. So it's been nice being able to have a good looking apartment." Lucy looked around her place with pride, she truly did enjoy living in a clean apartment. Going to the guild everyday could mentally scar a person if they couldn't stand beer stains, the smell of alcohol and sweat, and questionable spots all around the guild. No matter how much Mira cleaned the guild hall, there was always going to be a few places that refused to be sanitized.

Daemon looked over to Lucy to see her smiling at everything around her and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He turned back to the bookshelf and slid the book he was currently holding into the right place. "I can see how it would get frustrating with that old team of yours, they don't seem to have the best manners," his smile widened when he heard Lucy laugh softly in the background, "but you will not have to worry about Kirito or myself when it comes to messing up your home. We may have been sleeping in the forest for a while now, but we prefer to have the things around us in order and clean. As you can probably assume, our senses are heightened, just like slayers, so having anything that smells can greatly bother us, even if it does not for a human. I'm happy to say that your apartment has an appealing smell, not too strong and very pleasant."

Lucy got up from the couch and moved over to watch how Daemon was organizing her books, "I have already thought about how you might have increased senses. It is logical. Though it sounds odd referring to us as humans even if you aren't one youself-"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come across rude!" The wolf looked up with wide eyes, hoping he didn't offend Lucy.

"No, no, no!" Lucy waved her hands in front of her face. "I didn't think you were being rude! I was just saying that it was weird! But what does my apartment smell like? I guess I've lived here long enough that I don't notice it anymore." She watched as Daemon took a deep breath.

"If I would have to name it I think it would be jasmine and," he took another sniff, "probably-"

"Honey!" Kirito yelled from the kitchen.

Lucy and Daemon looked over to him and laughed when they saw that he was already giving Happy a fish, but looking at them with bright eyes.

"Yes, jasmine and honey, thank you Kirito. As I was saying, it's relaxing and easy on our heightened smell." Daemon suddenly turned to Lucy with a questioning gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She looked back into his violet eyes and couldn't help but not look away. There was something about how they seemed to be animalistic even without the slits Kirito eyes had. In Daemon's eyes, a light seemed to make them brighter and become vibrant. As a side thought, Lucy wondered what they would look like in the dark and whether or not they would appear to glow like other wolves did.

Suddenly Daemon pulled a lock of Lucy's hair and brought it close to his nose, taking a deep whiff of it. His eyes seemed to flash in the light before he turned his gaze back to Lucy's bewildered one and gave a small smirk. Finally releasing the hair, he turned back to his book task as if nothing happened while Lucy stood shocked and unable to comprehend why he just did that.

"Uh, why-, what was that-, why did-, you know what, never mind." Lucy turned to make her way back to the couch mumbling, "weird beasts with their weird ways, sniffing hair." She didn't even acknowledge the chuckle she heard behind her coming from deemed weird beast.

After sitting in silence for a good few minutes, the only sounds coming from the cooking in the kitchen, and the shuffling of items being organized, Kirito finally said that dinner was ready and they all sat down to enjoy the cooked meal, Lucy on one side, and the two males facing her on the opposite side. Right as Lucy sat down, Kirito presented her with a plate filled with fish that was still sizzling, steamed vegetables, and a healthy portion of asparagus. All drizzled in what seemed to be a sweet glaze.

Taking her first bite of fish, Lucy had to choke back a moan at how wonderful it tasted, "Kirito! This is amazing!" She looked up with bright eyes to the smug looking dragon, watching as his head seemed to grow with the praise. She let it go for now and allowed herself enjoy the wonderfully cooked meal. She quickly looked to Happy to see that he was sitting between both males, already comfortable with them, and enjoying the largest fish she had had in her fridge. She could only be glad that he wasn't down from losing Natsu. Sure, everyone expected her to be sad from how her old team treated her, but she couldn't help but think of Happy. He was always with Natsu, even after Lucy drifted away from the team. No matter what, Natsu was the first person Happy knew in this world, and was raised by the dragon slayer. To quit the team and part from his lifelong buddy had to be harder for him than what Lucy was going through. She has had six months to come to terms with how she was being treated, to Happy, this was all new to him.

A sad smile bloomed on her lips, and she missed how both Kirito and Daemon seemed to pass a questioning gaze between themselves because of it. Deciding that her thoughts weren't leading down a happy path, she turned her mind to other matters that needed to be taken care of, "okay, guys! We talked about it a little at the guild, but really, what should our team name be?" It was a worthwhile topic, and something that truly needed to be discussed. They couldn't very well be a team without a name now could they?

"Thash righ, Lushy!" Happy said around a mouthful of fish. (That's right, Lucy!)

"We didn't decide on one did we?" Daemon put his right elbow in the table and rested his hand in his palm while Kirito crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, already done with his meal. "We should find something that could tie us all together."

Happy stopped eating and looked down at the table in thought and Lucy put down her fork, also being done with her dinner. "Maybe something that hints at the fact that you two aren't what people would see as 'normal'?" She suggested.

"That could work! We could hint at how we aren't human and nobody would be the wiser! I like it!" Kirito jumped up from his chair and started pacing around the table a few times before coming to a stop behind Lucy's chair, putting his hands at the top of it and leaning forward. "Happy can be included in that category, since until recently, flying and talking cats weren't normal unless because of some magical potion." He grinned down to Happy when the cat seemed to puff his chest out from being mentioned and not forgotten like he usually was.

"Yes, something mystical like they have in a fairy tale, no pun intended of course." Daemon smirked when he saw Lucy roll her eyes.

"Mystic!" Happy yelled, "that can be part of the name. It's short for mystical and hinting at what we are!" A wide smile crept across his face. He felt important at having a connection with both the dragon and wolf.

"Good idea, Happy! Now we need something to tie my magic into the name and we will be good!" Lucy's eyebrows drew together in thought, "I would say celestial, but that doesn't sound too good when paired to mystic, it doesn't roll off the tongue nicely." She felt warm hands rest on her shoulders and start a small massage. She had tensed at first, but the warmth and small circles being drawn on her back slowly eased her. She hadn't noticed how tight her muscles were until now when Kirito started working a few out, after a minute she let herself relax into the treatment she was getting.

Kirito smiled down at the blonde. He had watched throughout the day as her shoulders seemed to get more and more tense. He knew that she didn't seem to mind her team kicking her off and attacking her, but he was almost sure that subconsciously she was taking it pretty hard. Nobody loses their friends like that and is okay right off the bat. Kirito assumed that someday soon, her mind was going to let down the barriers holding back the pain she was feeling from the events and let her feel what her mind refused to acknowledge at the moment. He hadn't liked the way she didn't seem to be able to completely relax, but was happy that she didn't seem to reject the massage he was giving her now.

He had also seen the small frown she had given when she looked at Happy. Kirito could only assume it had something to do with the fact that the little blue cat also lost his team and closest friend in one day. Like Lucy, Happy seemed to be repressing all his emotions, but it helped that the cat still had Lucy to take care of him. He briefly marveled at the mage below him, she was so accepting. Both he and his partner came to the guild thinking there was only a fifty percent chance Lucy was going to allow them to teach her. In all honesty, Kirito had believed she was going to turn them away after seeing them. When people looked in their eyes, they tend to notice right away how they were different and would flinch away, but not Lucy. When they finally took off their hoods she seemed to be drawn in by curiosity, wondering what would make them look the way they do. Now here they were in her house, acting like they have known each other for a long time, discussing their team name. Also, before he and Daemon went into the guild, they watched Lucy take in Happy and hug him after seeing how Team Natsu treated her. With open arms she accepted him into her home and as a partner for missions.

Looking up he saw Daemon raise an eyebrow at him and look pointedly at the massage he was giving Lucy, he only shrugged his shoulders in a silent response. It was only one more small thing to show that he was grateful, and like they had said earlier, the closer they were to each other, the easier it would be for Lucy to learn the magic they wanted to teach her. His gaze slipped back to behind the wolf and out the window. Kirito noticed that the sun was almost set and all the stars were starting to pop into existence once more. Or at least they were able to be spotted now that it was dark enough at night. _Night, now that could work._

"What about night, guys?" He asked, looking around the table to gauge everyone's thoughts.

Lucy craned her neck back to look at her temporary masseur, "what about it? It is already night time."

"No, I meant for our team name. Night it when the stars come out and they are part of your magic. Stars represent the celestial beings you have and during the night is when they can be seen by everyone else. Our name can be Mystic Nights, in a way the entire name can be referred to Daemon and I since many people would assume that a dragon and wolf are creatures of the night, while at the same time you are connected to 'nights', just as Happy would be connected to 'mystic.' What do you all think of that?" Kirito honestly thought it was a pretty good idea, if he did say so himself.

"Oh that would make sense! You and Daemon are night's mystical creatures! I like it! What do you two think?" Lucy turned to look at Happy and Daemon. She was glad that they were all deciding on a name together. It always somewhat bothered her that Natsu had immediately named their team after himself without consoling all the other members to see what they think. This way, all members would be content with the name, and it was important to discuss important matters with your team. She could already see that they were all going to grow to be a wonderful team if they kept up how they were all interacting now. Even after accepting it, it still somewhat surprised her that they all seemed to get along so well so soon.

"I think," Happy started to say when he looked up from the table in his thinking position, "that it works!" His signature wide smile appeared on his face.

"I agree. So is it decided? Our name will be Mystic Nights?" Daemon watched as everyone nodded their heads enthusiastically. Grinning, he got up and started collecting the dishes around the table, "well now that we have finally settled on a name, I believe I will start cleaning and everyone can start getting ready for bed. We will head to the guild tomorrow and decide what our plan from then on will be." He turned to Lucy, "that is, if it alright with you, Lucy. It is you we will be training and we want you to have some say in what we do."

"Hmmm?" Lucy almost didn't recognize that Daemon had spoken to her, she was getting lost in the wonderful feeling of the massage she was receiving. "Oh, am I okay with it, you say? Yeah, sure, sounds good." Her eyes were slowly slipping closed, so she didn't notice the amused glances she was receiving, so she did. She hadn't realized just how tired she was from the day until now.

Kirito finally took his hands off of her shoulders, happy with how relaxed her muscles seemed to be, "looks like someone really is ready for bed," he laughed and Daemon laughed as they watched Lucy try to shake herself back to a conscious state.

"Sorry, guys. Thank you, Daemon, for doing the dishes. Also, thank you, Kirito, for cooking that wonderful meal. Let me get the extra bed sheets for you two." As she got up, she scooped Happy into her arms and went to where her bed was and dropped the blue cat down again. Moving to her closet, she opened it and pulled out multiple blankets, coming back to arrange them on the couch and floor. "Sorry for not having anything more comfortable for you two to sleep on, but I think you two can manage. I will be taking a quick shower before going to bed." She went back to her closet and pulled out a pair of fuzzy short shorts and a camisole to wear to bed, before proceeding to her bathroom and closing the door behind her.

In the bathroom Lucy could hear her kitchen sink running from Daemon starting to clean and let a small smile grace her lips. She felt like she was dreaming. Even she knew her day didn't start out too well, but she had gained much more than what she lost, in her eyes. She now had a new team with Happy along with two trainers that were saying that they were going to teach her magic and help her grow stronger. If she worked hard enough then she could possibly use her celestial magic to call out spirits, and then use the dragon and wolf slaying magic to fight alongside them. She knew she was already quite capable when it came to fighting on her own now, but the new magic would help her greatly and ensure that she could protect her spirits just as much as they protected her.

Lucy turned on her shower and set it to a nice warm temperature before stepping in. After she wet her hair she put in her scentless shampoo. From being on a team with Natsu, she had learned that scented shampoo and conditioner, heck, anything scented, she had put on would irritate his nose. Eventually she started the habit of using non-scented items and hasn't seen the point of going back to what she used to use.

Back to her new teammates, she wondered just how strong they had to be. In her mind, a dragon had to be immensely powerful, especially since Kirito mentioned the fact that he was elemental, making him the master of multiple elements. The time and space factor still confused Lucy a bit, but she decided not to worry about the smaller details till the time came for her to learn it. There was also the fact that all dragons, or at least the ones that were the parents to the dragon slayers she knew, had all disappeared many years ago. It left her wondering why and how Kirito was here now. Maybe he had a connection with them and could help solve the mystery of the date and disappearance. Finding Wendy's and Gajeel's dragons would make them so happy. With that in mind, she decided that after getting to know her trainers more, she would try to bring it up and see if Kirito knew anything about it.

Gently washing her hair out, she moved onto adding conditioner to her hair and using the non-scented body wash to get rid of all the dirt on her body.

Then there was Daemon. He was a complete mystery to Lucy. She had heard of wolf slayers before, but they were thought to be extinct many, many years ago. Almost thought to be a legend, and most definitely thought to be a lost magic. Now she was presented with one of the very wolves that taught the very magic known to be gone, wanting to teach it to her all over again. Lucy was left to question exactly what type of magic Daemon used, and why there were no other known magic based wolves out in Earthland. _Could there possibly be a secret pack of these wolves?_ She had no idea, but that was definitely a possibility. Or maybe it was a trait that was passed through blood in a family, and only a few people would get the magic. But then again that would make no sense, he was all wolf, he just had a human for. _Cross that thought out of the list of possibilities,_ she thought.

Lucy also wondered at how these two beasts came to meet each other. From what she knew and heard, both dragons and wolves tended to be possessive and highly territorial. So how in the world could Daemon and Kirito have met? Especially with how close they seemed, they complimented each other in a way. Daemon seemed to be more calm and collected, unless he was teasing along with Kirito, and the dragon appeared to be more dramatic and one to go out and do more risky things. It was bound to be an interesting story, and one she couldn't wait to hear. She wasn't one to pry, so she was going to wait patiently for the right opportunity to find out more about them.

Lucy finished her shower and shook her head to clear all of her thoughts.

They all had only met today and she was sure that in due time, their secrets were going to be revealed and she was going to find all the answers to her questions left unknown. Right now she was going to enjoy getting to know these two males and their seemingly great personalities. It also helped that they were both unfairly attractive.

Finally stepping out of the shower, Lucy wrapped one towel around her hair, and used another to dry herself off before putting on the clothes she chose to sleep in. After rubbing her hair as dry as possible, she left both towels in the bathroom and stepped back into the cool air of her house, coming to a sight that made her smile.

Both Kirito and Daemon had already changed into what looked to be sweatpants and loose fitting shirts, already tucked into their makeshift beds, a grinning wolf getting the couch, while a pouting dragon was on the floor. Lucy briefly took notice of how all the dishes in the kitchen seemed to be cleaned and the left overs stored away already.

"Alright you two, thank you again for everything you both have done and I hope you two have a good night's rest," Kirito's pout instantly transformed into a smile when he turned to look at her.

"You too, Lucy, good night and sweet dreams!" The golden haired dragon slid deeper into his blankets and closed his eyes.

"I hope you sleep well, Lucy. We will see you in the morning." Daemon turned so he was facing the back of the couch and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Lucy made her way back to her bed and got under her covers. Next she pulled a half asleep Happy under with her and to her side, enjoying the way he instantly started purring as she lazily scratched behind his ears. "Good night to you too, Happy," she whispered with her eyes drooping, but managed a soft smile when she heard a muffled, 'you too,' come from the cat.

* * *

It was some time later that Lucy felt her bed shifting. One side was dipping and she could feel her body start to get pulled down too. Groaning she turned over and tried to bury herself into her pillows still not awake enough to realize what was happening. It was after a few minutes of constant bed shifting that her mind finally decided to clear some of the fogginess from sleep away and make her realize that her bed shouldn't be moving around. Happy was too small to make her mattress dip _that_ much.

Lucy's eyes popped open and she quickly turned over to see a fluff of golden hair poking out from the covers at the edge of the bed, "What the-," Lucy quickly yanked back the sheets and came face to face with a sheepish looking dragon in _her_ bed. She noticed how his metallic eyes seemed too bright in the darkness, but was too tired to dwell on it for long. With a groan she flopped on her back and closed her eyes, "I don't think I want to know what excuse you have for being here, but," she lifted an arm and pointed it to the direction the couch was in, "get out."

"But Lucyyyy! The floor is so hard that it hurts my back, I can't sleep on it!"

Lucy opened her eyes and glanced at the intruding dragon.

That was a mistake.

He had a full blown, puppy-eyed, tears in the corners, pout going on aimed at her. _How can a grown male that is as attractive as him, look like an adorable mass of pitiful cuteness?_ She wondered in the back of her brain. Giving herself a mental slap in the face, she narrowed her eyes and tried to ignore the way his eyes started to water more, "you told me that you have been sleeping in the forest for months, I believe my floor isn't much worse. If it is you will just have to get over it and try to sleep to the best of your ability. And if it is still too much, then steal Daemons blankets to make it softer for you. Now, get out." Lucy turned onto her side away from Kirito and ignored the small whimper she heard and the fact that she heard his dejected shuffle back to his bed on the floor.

Sighing now that her peace had been restored, she let herself fade back into the world of dreams.

* * *

Lucy almost groaned when she felt her bed dip yet again what only seemed to be minutes later. All she wanted was a good night's rest. Was that too much to ask for? "Kirito, I told you earlier. Get out." The only response was a deep chuckle. _Wait, that didn't sound like Kirito._

She flipped around and came face to face with her other guest, a grinning wolf. "You can't be serious," she mumbled. Kirito seemed to be the more childish one out of the pair, but she had assumed that Daemon was more mature and wouldn't stoop to this level. Maybe she assumed too soon, because the way Daemon was looking at her, showed that he knew what was coming and was expecting it. "Get out Daemon." She deadpanned, and tried to repress the shiver wanting to travel down her spine when his smile only seemed to grow. His elongated canines caught the little bit of light coming in through her windows and his violet eyes seemed to brighten and flash as if a predator had caught its prey.

"No." Was his simple reply.

Lucy sputtered, no? NO? "Bu-but this is my bed! You even had the couch! I knew Kirito had some kind of excuse to try and sneak in, but my couch isn't that uncomfy to sleep on!" She watched as Daemon picked up a still sleeping Happy and snuggled with him, rubbing his cheek on the top of the cats head, eliciting a purr from Happy. _That is just too adorable._ But she immediately thought otherwise when he looked up from under his eyelashes with a devious glint entering his expression. _Never mind, he is just trying to distract me. Stupid, annoying, devious beast._

"Oh, but I do have a reason. You see," he looked over his shoulder to Kirito, "my dear friend seemed to have stolen all my blankets and keep them for himself. Dragons are- how do I put this nicely- collectors-"

"You mean hoarders," Lucy deadpanned. She knew what he was getting at, in many legends it told of dragons collecting and keeping a great stash of treasures and would protect them from everyone else. Overzealous thieves, as she liked to think of them. Though she would admit that she didn't believe blankets to fit in the 'treasure' stash they seemed to collect and protect with their lives.

Daemon chuckled, "yes, hoarders, and as you might be able to figure out, dragons don't react very well when anything is taken from them that they do not wish to part with, especially when the dragon is asleep. I rather like not having to fight for the right to have a blanket to cover me during the night and saw a good portion of this bed not being used. It shouldn't be too much of a problem to allow me to sleep here for the night, right?" He put on his most charming smile to try and melt all resistance from the blonde beside him. "Also, can you say you would want to take away a blanket when he looks like that?"

They both looked over to Kirito again to find that he was facing their direction with a small, content smile on his face. As if on cue to what Daemon said, he snuggled deeper into his pile of blankets and let out a sigh of happiness.

Lucy was almost deterred by that picture of a smiling dragon alone, until she thought of what giving in would allow, "wha-, yes of course it's a problem!" _He could probably get away with committing a crime with that smile_, she thought when his smile seemed to grow at her short lapse in judgement, "this is my bed and the only one I share with is Happy." She pulled the cat from Daemons hold and brought him to her chest, stroking the top of his ears, earning an even louder purr from him. "It's also the middle of summer and not cold out, so you really shouldn't have any problem going to sleep without a blanket to cover you." Lucy was having a hard time being stern going against a smile like his, but was mentally congratulating herself for holding out for so long and not caving in.

Daemon finally sighed and stood up out of the bed, "if that is truly how you feel Lucy, then I won't fight it."

Lucy couldn't help the small amount of guilt she felt when she saw his shoulders droop a little when walking back to the couch. _No, this is my bed and I shouldn't have to share it with a dragon or a wolf! If I said yes to one, then the other will think I'm treating them unequally! _She couldn't allow them to share her bed. Sure she had let Natsu do it when she was on the same team, but that was only because the pink haired idiot would just keep coming back even if she kicked him out of her window. It made no sense, but she wasn't allowing herself to fall into that same routine with these two. No, she was going to stand strong and keep her bed all to herself.

Or at least that was her thought until she felt herself being picked up bridal style. She opened her eyes yet again, and saw that Kirito was grinning down at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Now, Lucy, we understand that you don't wish to share your bed, so how about we all be fair and sleep on the ground. No one will get the better night's rest from having better sleeping conditions, so you and Happy will join Daemon and I on the ground. In a way we see ourselves as a small pack and you two are now in on it too since we are in a team together. Pack sticks with one another and so this is no different!"

Lucy was too shocked from being taken from her bed to respond back, her brain had officially short-circuited and wasn't allowing any thought to process. Not having anything else to do, she turned her head and saw that all her furniture in her living room was shoved to the walls with a large space in the middle. The only thing that was off was that the blankets were all in a pile beside her bed. "Uh, guys, not that I like this idea, but shouldn't the blankets be set up on the floor to make it comfier?" Her only response was two wide grins making themselves known. Sighing, Lucy decided to accept her fate of having to sleep on the floor, it seemed like it would be the only way to get some decent sleep without being bothered by her two house guests.

"Okay, Daemon, I think we got her!" Kirito's slitted eyes widened as he held Lucy, looking at the wolf expectantly and with a smug smile.

"I see that, now, don't freak out Lucy." He didn't explain further after seeing Lucy's confused expression, but allowed himself to bring forth his magic from deep within himself. His body started glowing with silvery light, a few streaks of violet here and there. It got to the point that everyone else in the room had to look away from the brightness, but when it was finished, a large wolf was in its place, barely fitting into the space the living room provided.

Lucy gapped at the new image Daemon presented to her. He was beautiful. Just like the color of his hair, Daemon's fur was light silver, and seemed to be spun from moonlight. And he was _huge._ She watched as he laid down in a curved position to fit into the confined room, and then look at her and Kirito with an expectant gaze with his large violet eyes. If anyone thought his eyes in his human form held anything animalistic about them, it would put to shame from how they looked now. His eyes now looked like that of a predator one with infinite patience to wait for the perfect time to pounce and capture its prey. And that seemed to be the blonde girl he was staring at now.

The dragon holding Lucy chuckled, "I think we broke her," he started walking over to but was surprised when Lucy scrambled out of his arms. He expected her to try and run away from the intimidating wolf, but could only gap in surprise when she went up to Daemon, and only seemed to hesitate a second before burying her hands into his fur. Looking at her now he realized just how small she was. Even while standing, she didn't even reach the top of Daemon's shoulder blade when he was lying down.

For Lucy, she couldn't believe how incredibly soft Daemon's fur was, slowly she started running her fingers through his hair and had to hold herself back from pressing her whole body against him. _His fur feels like it's made from the softest, most fine silk!_ She couldn't help herself, with Daemon in this wolf form she had the strongest urge to start petting him. And so she did just that. Behind his ears, on his back, and on his sides, everywhere she could reach. When she reached the front of his head and was about to stroke the bottom of his chin, she glanced into his eyes to see him looking at her with what she could only call an amused look.

Quickly backing away with an embarrassed flush to her face, Lucy mumbled a quick apology, and focused on the ground only to snap her head back up when she heard rumbling coming from the wolf. His entire frame was shaking, and his eyes were alight with laughter, which was echoed behind her too. When she turned she found Kirito holding a still sleeping Happy, laughing along with Daemon. Huffing, she turned away, her flush growing deeper, "it's not that amusing, his fur just looked really soft," Lucy defended weakly. It was unnerving to be laughed at when she forgot she was petting her new partner. _Oh god, this is awkward._ She looked down at her hands like they committed the crime all by themselves.

"No, Lucy, y-you mi-misunderstand!" Kirito tried to explain through his laughter, "We aren't laughing at you as much as we are laughing at the fact that you caught us off guard!" By now he had set Happy on the couch and was bending over and resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Lucy turned to find Daemon nodding along with what Kirito said. Looking at them skeptically, she asked, "and how did I catch you two off guard?"

Finally being able to stand straight and breath normally again, the dragon answered, "we both might have expected you to run at the first sight of you seeing him in his true form. The few encounters we have had where people see him they usually run away screaming in terror believing us to be monsters. So we kind of thought that you might have too."

Lucy looked closer to the two males and the fact that they truly look relieved with her reaction. _That's almost sad._ Even after one day she found out that both Kirito and Daemon had great personalities and were fun to hang around. They all got along really well and seemed to connect with each other in a way that you didn't see much of these days. But to think of seeing a person run away in fear of you, calling you a monster? That must have been hard to take. Sure, Daemon was enormously large, and probably was very intimidating when he was out in the open where he could stretch and stand to his full height, but he was kind, and a wonderful person to be around. Now, Lucy was almost glad in her lapse of control when she went to pet him. She thought he was absolutely stunning.

Allowing a wide smile to show, she looked at both Daemon and Kirito, feeling a little smug about the look of shock passing over their features. "Well if that is all then you need to get to know me better, which will happen all in due time I suppose. To be honest, I think it might of helped that I met Daemon in his human form, but I think he looks beautiful in his wolf form." She gave a glare that held no heat when Kirito scoffed at her calling Daemon beautiful, "well he is and that fur is so pretty. Saying the words attractive or handsome don't go with him looking like this. If you want a better word then he looks majestic as a wolf." She turned back to look at Daemon when he rumbled in appreciation to what she said. "Oh! And I can't wait to see what you look like either, Kirito! I've always wanted to see a dragon up close, and I don't consider Acnologia as one since he tried to kill us…" She trailed off with that thought, "Anyways! I won't run away from you either! My curiosity will keep me there!"

The dragon looked to Lucy with such an appreciative expression that her breath almost caught in her throat. _Saying that must have meant a lot to him._

"I'm truly glad, Lucy." He walked over and picked up the pile of blankets along with Happy from the couch, "now why don't we finally settle down for bed and get some rest?" Before Lucy could respond to ask where they were sleeping, Kirito threw a blanket at her, and then pulled her down into Daemon's side when she was distracted. Daemon instantly curled his body around them and enclosed them all in a cocoon of soft warmth.

Kirito arranged so that Happy was between him and Lucy before draping the blankets over them all. He finally noticed that Lucy was being unusually quiet and looked up to see her eye lids already drooping from being pressed into Daemon's fur. A small smile upturned his lips. _She truly is turning out to be something._ He, for one, couldn't wait to unravel all that made up Lucy. She kept surprising him and his partner at every turn and it was still the first day.

Allowing himself to rest back into the fur, he said his goodnight's to everyone. Daemon started a deep rumbling in his chest that soon had everyone drifting off to sleep with the question of what tomorrow would bring being their last coherent thought.

**So what did you all think? I know this is practically a filler chapter already, but I'm still trying to figure out the whole plot and where I want to take this story, so I ended up kind of rambling in this chapter. But I hope it was still good?! Please review! It means the world to me and encourages me to write chapters faster and spend more time on this story! Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta so when I go back and reread my work I sometimes miss some things I did wrong! If you find any and wanna point them out then just let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You all have every right to hate me for how long it has taken me to write this next chapter. I really have no excuse, but if you are still following and were willing to wait then I thank you and hope this next chapter does not disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day I'll own Fairy Tail… ha, who am I kidding? It will never happen.**

**Now onwards to the written text!**

* * *

Lucy groaned and tried turning to her side. It was too early for her to wake up, but as she went to move something kept her legs pinned down. Something that was warm and very fuzzy. And moving.

Gasping awake, Lucy quickly sat up on full alert, her eyes were still blurry from sleep and couldn't see clearly what was holding her down. Her heart started racing and she questioned where she could possibly be and what was on her legs. Before she could completely freak out she heard a soft murmur beside her.

"Lushy, stop moving around." Happy grumbled in a ball next to her.

_If Happy is here then there can't be anything too bad going on, _Lucy thought. Finally calming her racing heart, Lucy rubbed her eyes and finally opened them to look around, what she found only seemed to confuse her. There was a giant wolf surrounding her, Happy, and a content looking Kirito that somehow ended up hugging her around the waist during the night.

Figuring that it wasn't the time to completely freak out, Lucy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, allowing her mind to completely clear any drowsiness away to analyze the situation. She thought back to the day before to see if it had any clues. Just then she looked down to Kirito who tightened his arms around her and everything came back in an instant.

Kicked off of Team Natsu. Dragon and wolf trainers. New team. Eating dinner and figuring out a team name. Falling asleep only to be woken up and brought onto the floor to sleep with everyone else.

Lucy's eyes widened considerably through this revelation and looked at the large body surrounding her with new eyes. The night before she remembered petting Daemon and thinking he was beautiful, but she realized how understated that was. In the morning light filtering through the windows he was magnificent and completely breath-taking. His silver fur appeared to glow in the sun's rays and made him look ethereal and completely at peace with his head resting on his front paws.

Slowly, as if not to disturb the peace she woke up to or Kirito, Lucy leaned back into the fur, and looked down to see that one of his paws was over her legs trapping her. Even if Kirito wasn't hugging her around the waist in a sleeping death grip, Daemon paw would keep her down if she tried to get up.

It was way too early for her to try and deal with her two house guests and she didn't want them to make fun of her for having a mini freak out session, so she allowed Kirito to keep her locked in his arms and for Daemons large, but surprisingly not uncomfortable, paw to stay on her legs. Lucy pulled Happy from where he created a small nest in the silver fur and settled him on her stomach, deciding to hold the cat and wait for everyone to wake up. If all went well, she might be able to get a few more minutes of shut eye before chaos ensued.

But of course, luck was not on her side this morning.

A chuckle to her right sounded. "You're funny to watch when you wake up, Lucy."

_The damn dragon was awake this whole time?!_ Lucy mentally face palmed, and here she had hoped that she could rest some more. She wasn't ready just yet to wake up and smell the roses. Her life had just drastically changed the day before and she did not want a pesky dragon all up in her business.

On the outside, Lucy gave no acknowledgement to what she was thinking, "just be happy your face is not being introduced to my foot for hugging me while I was asleep and that Daemon isn't getting a kick to his paw." Lucy let out a large yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Though, if only to admit it in the dark recesses of her mind, she didn't exactly mind the tight hug, or the fact that Daemon seemed to shift into a tighter ball around them during the night. Lucy faintly remembered Kirito saying something about him and Daemon seeing each other as pack, and that now she and Happy were accepted into the small circle. With them all being so close to each other, she truly felt like she was part of a smaller family already, and she couldn't ignore the small flutter in her stomach at that realization. Sure she had the guild, they were like the large and extremely rambunctious relatives an extended family would be part of. But what has just started with Kirito, Daemon, Happy, and herself felt more intimate, closer in a way.

In complete opposition to what her words had implied, Lucy pulled Daemon's paw to a more comfortable spot on her leg and managed to appear as if she was snuggling back into his fur when she truly laid back into Kirito's embrace.

She thought she was inconspicuous enough, but Kirito's smug grin told her otherwise.

"You are enjoying this," Lucy opened her mouth to retaliate, but Kirito kept talking, "you don't need to say it, or act like you don't. It is just the truth. And to be honest, I enjoy this too, feels like a family." The smug expression taking up his face morphed into a soft smile as his eyes unfocused, seeming to be remembering something.

Lucy on the other hand could only gape like a fish, it was almost as if he read her mind. Though as Lucy studied the dragon next to her, she saw a small sliver of sadness creep over his eyes, which would not do. Not at all. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but left it to him to find the right time to tell her what would cause such a look to appear on his face. So Lucy did the next best thing, she obviously snuggled into his arms this time, reasoning in her head that it was only to cheer him up and not for her own personal pleasure, and said, "okay you pesky dragon, you got me, this is oddly comfortable."

The large shit-eating grin that appeared on the egotistical dragons face had Lucy holding back a sigh, maybe she went too far and shouldn't have given the verbal confirmation. Too late.

"Just wait till we're out in the forest! Then I can shift and wrap around you and Happy too! You will have your own personal cocoon of mystical beasts! It will be so cool!" Kirito turned his head and nuzzled into Lucy's hair, a large part of his instincts telling him to get close to the girl, not that he minded in the least.

"Okay, down dragon, you're going to suffocate me before we even get to that point if you don't give me some space." Kirito immediately let go and moved over as much as he could in the confined space, earning a light giggle from Lucy. His expression was one of mock horror.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He smiled at Lucy when she laughed again, and a deep rumbling joined in, it was then that the two noticed that Daemon had woken up and had turned his head to watch the two. "You move away too Daemon, time to get up and greet the new day!" Kirito stood up and jumped over Daemons back, "and switch back to being human, you're too big!"

That earned a louder rumble from the wolf, waking up Happy with the volume, but he did as he was told and moved around so his body wasn't surrounding Lucy. The glow that signified his transformation was no less beautiful now than it was last night, and once the bright light dimmed to nothing, in its place was the human version of Daemon.

"Don't start about me being too big, when you're in your dragon form you wouldn't even be able to fit in this room." Then Daemon turned to Lucy, who had stood up during the shift, and gave her a quick hug that she returned, "and good morning to you Lucy and Happy."

"Hey I didn't get a morning hug!"

Daemon walked towards the kitchen, but shot a look over his shoulder at Kirito, his eyes showing his amusement, "you were hugging her all night long, maybe not consciously knowing you were, but then you woke up and practically strangled her with it. I believe that is a hug enough for you."

"But she never hugged me back!" Kirito huffed and looked like a pouting child who didn't get what they wanted.

Before he started throwing a tantrum, which Lucy wouldn't put it past him to do so, she quickly walked to Kirito and wrapped her arms around him for a small and quick hug, "Good morning you egotistical and annoying dragon." All was said with a large and happy grin on her face.

Kirito was overjoyed though and took it one step further, sweeping his arms around Lucy and swinging her around in a wide circle, "good morning to you too Lucy!"

Daemon sighed something under his breath, sounding like 'always a one-upper,' but continued his way to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw happy float up and cover his mouth with a paw, what she saw of his expression she did not like one bit. The damn cat was not about to say what she thought he was going to say. Her eyes widened when he opened his mouth.

"You liiiiiiiii-"

"Finish that sentence, cat, and I won't be feeding you fish for a week, and I will ensure no one else does either." Her glare was enough to prove that she wasn't kidding around and Happy wisely shut his mouth and started whistling as he went to the kitchen and away from Lucy.

Stepping back from the bigger than expected hug, Lucy smiled at Kirito's confused face, "don't worry about what he was going to say, I'm going to take a shower before we eat and then we can head to the guild and possible look for a mission to do, okay?"

The dragon nodded, and ran into the kitchen yelling, "don't touch that pancake mix, Daemon! I'm the master chef, you're the interior designer and organizer!"

Lucy could only shake her head at her new team's antics before gathering all that she needed for her shower. Once she stepped under the warm spray of her water, her mind opened up to analyze her first morning with Daemon and Kirito. The first thing that came to mind was that they both were awfully handsy, especially Kirito, but that could have something to do with his more flamboyant personality, whereas Daemon showed his affection with smaller mannerisms.

But the part of her mind that was supposed to be telling Lucy how odd it was for them all to be so familiar with each other already wasn't making a peep. It served to confuse her but she couldn't bring herself to care too much. It felt good to have a team again after being alone for around six months. Yeah, every other team in the guild took her in with open arms, but none of them was _her_ team. Lucy hadn't realized how big of a hole it created in her chest to not have those significant people with her, having that familiarization with other mages was a special bond no one could replace.

But it could be cut to shreds, frozen, and then burned to ashes apparently.

Lucy shook her head, now was not the time to think of what had come and passed. She now had a new team and both Daemon and Kirito already seemed extremely dedicated to being with her and Happy. That thought alone brought a bright smile to the celestial mages face. These two were used to people running away from them, scared of the unknown, but seemed so completely relieved and at ease with her that it was hard to think of this team possibly going down like Team Natsu had. Lucy wanted to prove that she could be as loyal and trusting as these two already were, and so the hugs, the pack sleeping habits, and all the handsy business both Daemon and Kirito did was going to be welcomed by her.

Lucy had researched about dragon slayers and learned a bit about their instincts, and she supposed the same thing applied to both Kirito and Daemon, but only intensified. The whole pack business brought everyone involved to be more protective and close to one another. Instincts came into play when small touches such as a brush of hands when passing each other or bigger things like hugs happened. It reassured pack members that the others were safe or aware of each other. Because both her new team members were, in fact, pretty much animals that can take on human forms these instincts haven't dimmed. For Lucy, since she was human, she didn't truly feel the need for the physical reassurances, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy a hug every now and again. Hugs were nice.

With this information in mind, Lucy stepped out of her shower and toweled herself dry. She would allow the boys to do whatever they wanted unless it truly bothered her. It would help them all get closer faster and they did say that it would help when it came to training her. Daemon and Kirito deserved to have someone other than themselves to completely accept who they were and not push them away for how handsy they were or the blatant fact that they were the all-time predator, being able to blend in with humans, but having a nasty larger form that could be a true force to be reckoned with. Lucy was intrigued and curious about them anyways, and there was no way they could push her away with how they acted, she was already used to people barging into her apartment unannounced and invading her personal space. It was nothing new in that department of crazy in her life, all that was new is the fact that she could now add two more beings into the mix of people who did such things with her.

There was no point in worrying over the fast familiarization with her new team, Lucy was going to accept it with open arms and hopefully gain two new life friends from the ordeal. Being on a team was not something to be taken lightly, usually everyone involved became as close as any family would and always stayed near each other one way or another, that was what Lucy had believed would happen with her last team, they certainly acted like it at first. But the tables have turned now and she was on a team that already had a bright looking future ahead of them.

And nothing could make Lucy happier at that moment.

Finally donning her clothes, similar to the one she wore yesterday, she exited the bathroom only to smell a wonderful aroma wafting from the kitchen, and all the bedding from the night before cleaned up already. _Wow, they're taking their jobs very seriously._ Lucy hadn't expected them to continue helping her, she thought last night would be the extent of their willingness to help around the apartment.

"Look who decided to join us!" Kirito exclaimed from his seat at the table, a buffet of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and other breakfast items were splayed across the table. "Just in time too, all the food was just set down, come sit for breakfast, Lucy." He smiled at her then turned to serve himself a helping.

Daemon took into Lucy's bewildered expression as she stared at all the food and chuckled, "I'm sure you've seen how much dragon slayers eat Lucy, and well, let's just say we eat that much and then some. Don't worry though, we will help pay for groceries whenever you go to get more, and we will go on plenty of jobs to help with all your payments."

"Lucy, Kirito made me fish again! And Daemon made his own personal seasoning this time!" Happy shouted excitedly, immediately going back to digging into a large pile of fish in front of him.

"Uh," brain officially short-circuiting, her mind took notice to the fact that Daemon and Kirito changed into basketball shorts with loose fitting t-shirts. Lucy shuffled to the free seat, nodding a thank you when Daemon got up to pull the seat out for her, and began piling her plate up with all the food. Clearing her throat, she gave a shy smile to the boys sitting around her, "you guys do too much, and you should have let me help with something, but thank you. And you don't have to help pay for groceries, Kirito is the one cooking and you, Daemon, have helped clean up. It's like you both are working for your stay and food." She laughed at that, but quieted when she saw Kirito shake his head.

"That won't due, we will probably eat a lot of meals together and we can't keep eating everything you have and expect you to pay for all the food. Let us help with the cost. And if you are still unsure then think of it this way: if we help pay then we can get as much as we want and eat a lot more. You shouldn't have to pay for the food we eat even if I have cooked it. I also want to eat one of your cooked meals at some point in time. You look like you know your way around the kitchen." Kirito winked in her direction then proceeded to take a large bite out what looked to be a crepe.

_Since when did I have the ingredients to make crepes?_ "Well if you put it that way and are sure, then I guess I won't mind the help. Thanks again," Her smile grew and Lucy found that she couldn't wait to get closer to the dragon and the wolf. She already had a large soft spot for both of them. She looked to Happy and saw that the cat seemed genuinely happy, just like his name, and that made her heart swell in her chest. For the next month or so she was going to keep a close eye on him to make sure he was truly all right. Just like she thought of last night, this all had to be harder on him since he lost his life partner, practically his father figure, and closest friend. Lucy could only hope that she could help the cat completely happy again and that this new team would be good for him.

Once everyone finished with their breakfast, Lucy was surprised to find that the buffet of food that probably could have fed a small army was completely gone. Both Daemon and Kirito pushed her on the couch saying they would take care of the mess and dishes, and sat Happy on her lap to help insure that she wouldn't be getting up. After all that was finished, they started to head out towards the guild and Lucy called out her ever faithful walking companion,

"Pun, puuun!"

Lucy smiled down at Plue, "Good mor-"

"Woah that is such a cool dog! Can I hold him Lucy?"

Lucy, surprised, whipped her head around to find Kirito practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands in fists as if he had to hold back from picking up Plue, and looking at the dog with such large and adoring eyes that she was speechless for a moment. Coming to her senses she looked to Plue who was shaking but looking up at Kirito with the same large eyes, "if Plue doesn't mind, then sure." She watched as her dog spirit nodded and held up his arms excitedly towards the dragon.

Kirito swooped down and pulled Plue into an embrace as Daemon moved over to pet him on the head. Lucy was struck dumb in her spot, no one realized that Plue was a dog at first, so how had Kirito known? And the way both her teammates were fawning over the little spirit left her clueless.

"Hey, how did you know Plue was a dog?" The question slipped out without her thinking and she didn't have enough time to hide her dumbstruck expression before everyone looked at her.

Both dragon and wolf laughed at Lucy, causing her to flush, but it was Daemon who answered, as Kirito was otherwise occupied by throwing Plue into the air and catching him. "To be completely honest, when we found out about you and the fact that you were a celestial mage, we got curious. So we looked up a bit about your magic and know the basics of how it works and know some of the spirits. We have never seen a spirit like, what did you call him? Oh, Plue, but we could see how he matched the description of what the dog spirit looked like. Nothing special, I know, but as Kirito said, Plue is really cool." He flashed Lucy a quick grin before turning back to petting the overly happy spirit who was shaking even more from all the attention he was receiving.

She couldn't help herself, Lucy laughed. Just as Happy had looked to Daemon and Kirito as if they were hero's the day before, they seemed to gain a new fan in the form of a small spirit dog named Plue. "Give the little guy a lollipop and he will love you guys if he doesn't already. But come on, we should head to the guild and look for a mission to do." She was truly excited to go out with her new team and see what all they were capable of.

Kirito nodded and set Plue down, who immediately jumped on the ledge by the canal, and started walking towards the guild. Lucy joined in behind Plue and her lips twitched into a small smile as Happy landed on her head and when Daemon put his hand on the small of her back just like the night before.

Eventually reaching the entrance to the guild, Lucy sent Plue back after Daemon and Kirito promised to give the little guy lollipops when they saw him next, but just as they were about to push the heavy wooden doors open, the two stopped in their tracks, causing Lucy to bump into them.

"Hey, what's wrong guys?" Lucy looked between the two males and saw that their carefree expressions turned into scowls. It served to remind her that, even with all the smiles the two threw around, they were not to be messed with. It was especially disturbing to see the usual jovial face of Kirito turn completely serious and have a soured mood. It was the same for Daemon, but Kirito just always appeared to be bubbly.

The silence stretched on, "what's wrong?" Happy asked this time.

A growl rumbled from Daemons chest and Kirito answered, "they're here." His voice so cold that Lucy felt a small shiver go down her spine, not from her being scared of him, but feeling sorry for whoever was on the bad side of these two. But then it clicked and Lucy knew who they were talking about, there was only four people in the guild that these two did not like. Lucy didn't know exactly why they didn't, they hardly knew the people and only knew of the past transgressions that happened to her, but she didn't feel like questioning now. Now she only needed to calm the two down before they walk into the guild and try to hurt her ex-teammates.

"Guys, it's okay. It's their guild too, and even though I don't want to be near them right now, we just need to go in, grab a mission, and we're gone again. Then we won't see them for a while hopefully." She placed her hands on their shoulders and pulled them back so they were standing beside her, the dragon on her left, and the wolf on her right. They immediately wrapped their arms around her, Kirito's going on her shoulders, and Daemon's around her waist. "You okay with seeing them, Happy? I promise we will try to make this as quick as possible."

A small sniffle was her answer and Lucy hurriedly pulled Happy from her head and held him close to her chest, "shh, Happy, you can stay out here if you want. It's okay, no one will blame you."

Kirito reached with his arm that wasn't around Lucy and gently tweaked Happy's ear. "No one expects you to face them yet, Little Buddy." His stern face melted into a reassuring smile, "I can even stay out here with you if that's what you want to do, I'm sure Daemon and Lucy can handle picking out an awesome mission for us."

Daemon reached over too and scratched the top of the cats head, calming him down a bit, "but if you do want to go in with us, then know that a ferocious dragon and the big, bad wolf are here to protect you. We won't let anything happen to you or Lucy."

Happy laughed at that.

A sad smile blossomed on Lucy's face, she hated that Happy was like this because their old team was in the guild. Nobody should feel like they couldn't go into the building. It was a safe haven for so many people. Then again, "Daemon, that has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said."

Daemon cracked a mischievous grin, "I can be a lot worse, wanna hear some other lines I have?"

Having seen that smile before and telling herself she never wanted to be on the receiving end of it, Lucy quickly answered, "no, no. I think I'm good for now, but maybe later." She laughed nervously as Daemon's arm tightened slightly around her. "Okay, Happy, what would you like to do?" She looked back down to the blue cat and was glad to see the small smile on his face. Some of the tension faded from his body and Lucy silently thanked the two males beside her.

In all honesty she was nervous to go into the building too, Natsu had tried to attack her. Sure, she had attacked with Lupus first, but she had them completely healed, and who was she fooling? The bastards deserved the punishment and it was long in coming. But that didn't change the fact that she was on the receiving end of being mocked and the flaming fist, that couldn't be excused and who was to say they wouldn't do it again and that the others would join in trying to hurt her just like Natsu had? Nothing promised her that there was no threat waiting for her and Happy on the other side of the doors in front of her.

As if reading her thoughts again, Kirito's hand squeezed her shoulder in reassurance and sent her a quick grin that flashed his fangs. It instantly had Lucy loosening up too, knowing that her new team was here to protect her too and that they had no problem the day before with stopping Team Natsu from doing her bodily harm.

All attention was brought back to Happy when he responded, he sniffled one last time and puffed his small chest out, "I want to go in. I need to stay with Lucy and if she can do it then so can I!"

Lucy's heart melted just a tiny bit when she heard those words. She hugged the cat close, nuzzling her nose into his head and murmured, "silly cat, having you by my side will make this so much better for me. Let's be strong together. Aye?" She whispered.

Happy wiped a paw under Lucy's eye that she didn't realize escaped, a determined look in his gaze. "Aye." He whispered back.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy straightened up and put a smile on her face. She could do this and she had her new team to back her up. A whole guild was on the other side of these doors, mages that loved just her as much as she loved them. She could do this. "All right my boys, let's get this show on the road." She saw both Kirito and Daemon grin on either side of her, the look more dangerous and threatening than happy and cheerful. They raised their arms and pushed separate doors, widely opening the entrance to Fairy Tail.

Lucy took her first stop inside with the males in tandem with her and immediately noticed how it was quieter than usual, the only loud sounds coming from Natsu and Gray having one of their little spats off to the side. Everyone was talking, but it was in hushed tones and cold glares were sent Team Natsu's way every now and again. Taking a deep breath, Lucy called out her usual greeting, "ohayo minna!"

The instant change of atmosphere the guild hall took was like a breath of fresh air, people smiled more and called back the greeting. The tension lifting from the room seemed to relax many people and put them more at ease now that Lucy and Happy appeared to be okay. It also helped seeing the two new members of the guild wrapped around them protectively and actively glaring down Team Natsu, who had yet to acknowledge the newcomers. No one truly knew who the males were, but they seemed harmless enough and everyone was able to deduce that it was these two who had defended Lucy the day before.

Lucy's smile grew, this was easier than she thought it was going to be. She started moving forward again towards the bar to get her morning smoothie and possible an order of fish for Happy even though they did just eat. She was almost positive the cat had a black hole for a stomach when it came to eating fish.

Daemon turned to his beastly partner and gave him a tight smile, "Kirito, why don't you go look over the jobs and pick one while we go sit down. I'm sure you can find a long enough one."

"Aye!" Some of Kirito's usual enthusiastic self came back as he gave Lucy's shoulder one last squeeze, a pat to Happy's head and ran over to the job board, giving Team Natsu's table a wide berth.

Lucy continued on and tightened her hold on Happy. They all sat down on the bar stools with Daemon on her right and Happy on the bar top. Just as she was about to call Mira over to order, she felt the air around her charge slightly with electricity and a plate of fish was deposited in front of her along with a cup full of strawberry smoothie goodness. Lucy immediately swooped down on the drink, just as Happy let out an excited squeal and went to town with the fish, taking a large gulp and ending it with a contented sigh. It was just what the doctor ordered for her frayed nerves.

A deep chuckle sounded behind her, "what? No thank you to your big brother for being generous, I could have drunk that all by myself."

Lucy turned in her seat, a wide smile on her face, and hugged Laxus around his waist as tight as she could, "thank you so much, Laxus! What did I ever do to deserve the most wonderful big brother like you?"

Booming laughter was her answer, "flattery won't get you everywhere, Blondie, but you're damn right I am the most wonderful." His arms encircled Lucy and he bent so his mouth was by her ear, "but really, you doing all right lil' sis?" He whispered.

Lucy nodded, her head buried between his shoulder and neck. Laxus truly was a wonderful brother figure. He didn't always do things in public that showed how close they were, but when he did, Lucy couldn't be more grateful that she found out just how soft Laxus could be and that he saw her as family, just like she saw him. "Yeah, I'm all good here." Pulling back from the hug she looked to the second balcony and found the Thunder God Tribe all looking at her, knowing they were just as worried as Laxus was, she smiled at them too and gave them a small nod. She watched in amusement as their shoulders seemed to slouch in relief. Lucy really felt spoiled in that moment, she had so many people caring for her, but she loved and cared for everyone else just as much.

Laxus pulled back too, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back to arm's length, taking a good look into her eyes. Apparently he found what he was looking for and nodded in approval, "that's good, Blondie, but my team and I are about to leave on a mission. We will be gone for a bit but I have my communication lacrima. Call me if you need anything, got it? I mean it, anything."

Lucy reached up and patted his cheek, "got it, Sparky. Anything I need. My new team is actually about to go on a job too, it will involve training so I'm not sure when we will be back, but I will keep in touch."

At the mention of her team, Laxus seemed to remember the two new members that had no problem wrapping their arms around his little sister without shirts on. A low growl sounded and he turned to the only one present at the time. At least this time he had a shirt on. "You listen here, you're new and Gramps said you aren't a threat. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if Lucy, or even Happy, come back injured in any way, I can't promise you won't be safe." His stormy eyes were cold and hard as he regarded the silver haired man.

Daemon leveled the same look at Laxus.

Lucy could only sigh, the testosterone levels around her were way too high right now.

Finally Daemon spoke, "I recognize you as her brother. So I give you my word that my partner and I will do everything in our power to keep Lucy and Happy from harm. They come before me and that will not change in any circumstance."

Appearing to accept the answer, Laxus nodded to him, gave one more quick hug to Lucy and a scratch to Happy's head before walking out of the guild with his team following close behind.

Leaning back in her chair, Lucy sighed again, "I swear I will never understand guys and their want to be the most dominant, and don't begin to tell me that wasn't what was happening. I saw it in both of your eyes."

Daemon had the nerve to look aghast, "my dear, Lucy, I would never do that with your brother figure! How could you accuse me of such and make us sound like cavemen!?"

Shaking her head she muttered about weird beasts and their horrible acting skills. Happy was still too busy with his fish to say anything and Daemon just chuckled at her, the 'up to no good' mischievous grin back on his face.

Before either could say more, a commotion broke out behind them. The guild had quieted down more than when they first walked in, turning they saw Kirito on his way back to them with a flyer in his hand and an annoying pink haired idiot following behind him.

"Come on, fight me! You're new and I have to see what you've got! Maybe if you're strong enough you can join my team."

Natsu's annoying prattle must have gotten on the dragons last nerve because he spun around on Natsu so fast that the boy took a step back in surprise. A growl crawled up his throat, "look, _boy_, if you know what's good for you, you will walk back to that pathetic team of yours and leave me the hell alone. Yeah, I just joined yesterday, but I'm not stupid enough to fight inside the guild hall with a pyromaniac who has no control on where his spells are cast or who might be hit. You aren't even worth the fight, I could squash you like a bug." The sneer on Kirito's face was so harsh that Lucy made a move to get up and pull him back but didn't get far when Daemon's hand rested on her should. He shook his head when she glanced at him in question.

Natsu's shocked expression didn't last long, "hey, my team is not pathetic! We are the strongest in the guild and the best out there! I bet you don't even have one yet and are too scared to fight me!" A smug grin crossed the fire mages face.

"Tch. You wish, my team is better already. I got the best teammates around, this awesome flying blue cat, my best friend, and the most beautiful girl around who happens to be force to be reckoned with. I definitely wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

Lucy felt her face flush when he called her beautiful but her heart swelled when he said she was a force to be reckoned with. The grin Kirito flashed over his shoulder at her didn't help anything, it was dangerous but showed his amusement too when he caught site of her reddened cheeks. That smile did weird things to Lucy's inside and when Daemon draped an arm around her shoulders while nodding along with what his friend said only caused her face to darken in color. Lucy noted that Happy seemed to pick up on the fact that Kirito called him awesome and was practically glowing with pride and satisfaction.

But Natsu had to ruin the moment when he opened his big mouth, "huh, I didn't know Lis was doing a joint team with you." He looked truly dumbfounded and it made many people want to strangle him for how dense he could be at times.

Kirito chuckled darkly though, "man, you're a special kind of stupid." He turned and walked the rest of the way back to his team, "boy, this is my team. And I'll warn you right now, come near them and you will be in a world of pain. If my quick knock out yesterday didn't warn you enough, I won't be beaten by you. Now leave me the hell alone, I will not fight you."

The moment Natsu saw who Kirito was talking about flames erupted along his arms and shoulders. "You're the one who has the pathetic team," Natsu seethed, "a girl who hides and a cat who doesn't do anything." A gasp came from Happy and Lucy pulled him into her lap, holding him as close as possible, "I don't know about you're other friend but I bet he is just as pathetic as the rest of you."

Before Kirito could move to defend his team, Daemon disappeared only to materialize in front of Natsu. Moving quickly, he punched Natsu firmly in the gut, but lifted him by his neck before he could double over. Daemon spoke in low tones, but they still managed to carry across the now dead silent guild, "careful, _boy_, Kirito was the one who got to knock you out yesterday, but I'm looking for a reason to be able to do it myself. So if I were you, I would watch what you say around and to my teammates. One slip up and I can't promise I will be as nice and knock you out quickly like my partner had." Being done, he brought Natsu closer, and then flung his arm out, sending Natsu crashing on top of his frozen team. "That goes for the rest of you," his gaze zeroed in on Lisanna specifically, his eyes flashing ominously, and the girl trembled in her seat.

He turned and stalked back to his seat beside Lucy, gently pulling Happy from her, setting him on his lap and giving him another fish to munch on. Next he put an arm around Lucy's waist again, pulling her to his side. Kirito sat on the other side and slid right next to Lucy too, effectively putting her in a beastly sandwich.

The guild went back to their whispering ways, too shocked by the outright threat the new members gave Team Natsu, but they were all happy that the new males seemed as protective of Lucy as the rest of them were. Master Makarov sat on the second balcony railing and could only look on with a saddened expression darkening his face. He didn't know what had happened to his innocent brats to make them so cold hearted towards Lucy and Happy. Natsu did most of the talking, but he could see the same emotions swirling in his teammates eyes. They all were truly disgusted by Lucy it seemed. It made no sense, but he had no reason to stop Daemon and Kirito from threatening the team. They were merely protecting their teammates and only if things truly started getting out of hand would Makarov interfere.

Mavis' ghostly form appeared beside him and looked down at the guild with her seemingly innocent but calculating gaze. "Something is not right."

Makarov nodded, "I agree, First, but all we can do for now is watch and hope for the best."

Back down at the bar, Lucy shyly peaked at the two males practically squishing her, their faces where in harsh scowls and a menacing aura surrounded them to the point that she wasn't even sure Mira's came close to comparing, and Mira could have a mean aura when she was mad. Speaking of the devil, the barmaid decided now was her time to make an entrance and sidled up on the other side of the bar with her easy smile lighting up her face.

"Well, Lucy, it seems both you and Happy have quite the body guards surrounding you now. No one will be able to touch you now." Her eyes seemed to take on a slight haze when she realized exactly how close the three were and how the males practically wrapped themselves around Lucy.

Lucy laughed quietly at that but was relieved when Mira's comment seemed to shake some of the stupor the boys went into off of them. "Seems so, huh Mira? I feel like they should be wearing all black right now just for looks."

"Lucy, would you prefer us to wear black? Cause that can certainly be arranged," Kirito spoke, leaning even closer to Lucy, a grin flashing his fangs as two black shirts popped into existence in front of them.

Lucy gulped when Daemon moved closer to match his partner, "I think we should do that Kirito, she might have a thing for bodyguards, or maybe we shouldn't wear shirts at all. It will prepare her that much more for when we train."

"Oh Mavis," Mira whispered, breaking whatever moment the males created when they looked to her, "the babies, so many possibilities."

Lucy groaned and placed her forehead on the bar top. Why did Kirito and Daemon have to say these kinds of things in front of Mira of all people?

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, Happy decided now was the time to break his silence streak, "they liiiiii-" but was yet again cut of when Lucy's hand slammed over his mouth.

"Not another word you damn cat." She all but growled.

"Lucy, the babies, dear Mavis, the babies," Mira continued, not seeming to notice Happy's almost comment.

"There she goes again about babies," Kirito said. His grin was gone, replaced by a confused downturn of his lips with Daemon matching his expression but looking more amused.

"Kirito didn't I see you bring back a mission? Let's just get it stamped and go, please?" The entire time Lucy talked she didn't raise her head from the countertop, but was happy to hear the rustle of paper. She lifted her head to see Mira stamp the sheet in approval and was about to squeeze out from between the boys when Daemon decided to be an egotistical beast and prolong the moment.

Resting his chin on Lucy's shoulder, Daemon flashed his up-to-no-good grin at the barmaid, "they'd be glorious wouldn't they?" he brought his other arm around Happy on his lap and wrapped it around Lucy's waist too, effectively trapping her in a hug.

Kirito seemed to catch on quickly enough and did the same but around her shoulders and pressed his cheek to Lucy's, looking to the entire world a smug, annoying dragon. "Too beautiful for words," he added.

And that was all Mira could take, screaming one last word, "Babies!" She went down in a dead-faint.

"All righty then!" Kirito's boyish self was back, "let's head back to your place, Lucy, and get ready for our mission and training session!" He hopped off the barstool and pulled Lucy with him. Daemon stoop up too and pulled a smiling Happy up to his shoulder and placed him there.

Lucy was all but dragged to the front of the guild, but looked back to the bar, "I feel like I should help her though, what you two did was not nice. Hilarious, maybe, but not nice."

"Come on, Lucy, I can already tell that you don't want to be in any baby fantasies that woman has right now so I think it's best we hightail it out of here before she comes too. Maybe once we come back from our mission she will have calmed down a bit." Daemon took his respective spot next to Lucy and slung his arm around her waist again.

Lucy felt her face burn red, she had wanted to keep these two far away from Mira's matchmaking and baby fantasy ways for as long as possibly but that seemed to not last very long. Now they knew why she had cut off Mira the night before. Oh how the world loved putting Lucy in awkward situations.

Nonetheless, she agreed with Daemon, she did not want to face Mira once she woke up after the show Kirito and Daemon out on for her. "You beasts are going to be the end of me, I swear."

Kirito chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, "maybe, but we are going to be the closest and best team out there."

Happy's corresponding 'aye!' came without fail and Lucy could only smile since it seemed her future kept getting brighter where these three males were involved. No thought was given towards the old team that was left behind, glowering at their backs as they walked out of the guild.

* * *

**First and foremost, I would like to sincerely apologize for any grammatical errors or if this chapter lacking anything at all. I wrote this all down and only used the computers Spelling and Grammar check for any mistakes. I didn't even go back to see if i needed to add anything! I feel so bad about it being over three months since I've last updated this story, but guess what! I finally have an idea of a plot I think would go well with this story. I'm still revising it and trying to think of how I could make it work, but at least I finally have an idea.**

**Please take the time to review, I would love to hear any and all criticism, be it good or bad. If bad, then try to tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it, I live to please you all with my writing so tell me how I can make it better for all you lovely readers out there!**

**Also~ who doesn't love big brother Laxus?! I love writing him as a brother figure to Lucy, but if you have checked out my other story you will see that I love LaLu too. But here it is all platonic feelings between our two favorite blonde's. And I just love writing the slice of life moments between the boys and Lucy. It's just too fun and I'm so happy I finally had some inspiration for this chapter! **

**Again please let me know what you all think and if I need to go in to revise anything, and this is important: tell me if it seems like I'm favoring either Daemon or Kirito more than the other! I'm trying to make them equal, but it's kinda tricky with Kirito's more showy personality and Daemon on the calmer side.**


End file.
